The Orange Hokage and the Byakugan Princess
by marvinanaconda96
Summary: One-shot-short stories of Naruto and Hinata. Also featuring Boruto and Himawari.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto was about to face the next biggest challenge of his life. Going to the Hyuga household to meet Hiashi Hyuga. He had been dating Hinata for a few months now. It was about time he officially met him to be fair. Naruto normally didn't have a problem meeting people no matter how intimidating they tried to be.

But this was Hinatas father, the woman he loved and wanted to spend his life with. Her relationship with him had improved. And Naruto didn't want to get in the way of that. He hadn't had his parents around. So he wanted Hinata to have that opportunity. So they were on their way to the Hyuga compound. "Naruto thank you for doing this. But if you don't want to I won't force you to go in".

"No I need to meet your family. It's only fair after all he said shrugging. I'm not really worried if he doesn't like me. But I want him to like me since I'm with you. If I had a daughter I would want to like the guy she was dating. I guess a hero like me still gets scared". "Yes Naruto but you never give up. You face everything and do your best".

Naruto leaned his head on her and held her hand tighter. Truly tonight was an important night. Normally Hyuga's married within their clan. Hinata didn't even want to think about that right now. She didn't know if Naruto was ready for marriage. She was pretty happy with how things were going now. But when Hyuga clan members began a courtship, marriage was already being considered.

It was rare for a Hyuga to marry outside the clan. And Hinata being the daughter of the Hyuga clan head made it more important. Would the relationship get his blessing? They headed to the compound and Hanabi answered. "Hey big sister she greeted. Hi Naruto" she smiled an expectant smile at the couple. "Hello Hanabi" they both greeted her as she let them in.

Hinata normally went to pour the tea. But Hanabi hurried to do it this time. Hiashi was already sitting at the table as they arrived. "Hello he greeted them as they sat down. Other clan members wanted to be here tonight. But I wanted to do something a little different. This is my daughter so I would love to be the judge of this. So Naruto I am well aware of who you are. The host of the nine tailed fox now being called a famous hero, and touted as a future Hokage trained by the legendary Sannine Jiraiya himself.

Son of the fourth hokage and Kushina a past jinchuriki herself. A member of the Uzumaki clan, your pedigree is quite impressive". "Thanks" Naruto said carefully. "Not only Hinata being the daughter of the head of the clan, but her being a member of the Hyuga clan, everyone is interested in what this could mean. My first question is do you plan on marrying Hinata"?

Naruto spit out the drink he had been drinking and Hinata paled. Hiashi glared at the drink that was now splattered on his table. "Well yeah I do want to at some point. When both me and Hinata are ready". "Very well then Hiashi said nodding his head. For someone as powerful as you I think I have a right to be concerned. As well the fact the nine tailed fox is inside you".

Hinata opened her mouth but Hiashi spke over her. "Naruto I want to hear your answers to all this". "I would never hurt Hinata or anyone else". "I don't believe you would hurt her physically on purpose. Are you sure you have control"? "Yes I have control over Kurama and we have a good friendship. We trust each other".

"But as famous as you are will you be faithful to Hinata? Many young women in the village and other villages admire you. I have seen them bring you gifts and offer you their affections. Are you sure Hinata is the one"?"Hiashi or sir whatever you want to be called. I love your daughter more than I have ever loved anyone. I want to be with her for the rest of my life.

I do want to marry her one day. She is precious to me and I'm going to protect her no matter what". "What about you Hinata? Hiashi turned to Hinata seriously. "How do you feel about this? Is there any doubt in your mind? Any fear of being with Naruto at all". "No father I feel so safe when I'm with him. I have always wanted to be with him.

To be by his side and become his wife one day. I love him more than I have loved anyone else. There can be no other person". "Hinata what would happen if I told you that he didn't have my blessing"? Hinata gulped "then father I would be very sad about that and pray you change your mind. Because Naruto is the greatest man I have ever known.

But it wouldn't stop me from being with him". Naruto's eyes widened "if you kicked me out of the clan I would bare that burden. Because his burdens are my burdens. Hiashi closed his eyes "your mind is made up then. Naruto you have my blessing. Hinata and Naruto both looked at him with wide eyes. "My daughter loves you with all her heart. I see nothing will change her mind.

You are the hero who saved the village. You're powerful and brave, you meet the requirements for marrying a member of our clan. Furthermore and much more importantly you love my daughter. You saved both my daughters and I owe you everything for that. My nephew Neji thought highly of you. He told me so himself once. He risked his life to save both of you.

He told me the two of you just might end up together. So whenever you're ready Naruto welcome to the family". Hinata felt tears of happiness as Naruto grinned. "Thank you sir" he said bowing his head. Hiashi smiled as a happy Hanabi came to join them at the table. His daughter had come along way. He was proud of her and she was happy. And Naruto was someone he could trust with his daughter. Neji would have been so happy.


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata was a bundle of nerves as she returned from the hospital. They had talked about children after all. Naruto was clear he wanted them and so was Hinata. They were married after all so that did make a difference. Still though this pregnancy wasn't planned. What if Naruto wasn't ready?

She had no fear of her husband leaving her. But she feared what might happen if he wasn't ready. One thing was clear, she wouldn't be telling anyone else till her husband knew. Her anxiety told her he might think she did it on purpose. Truly they hadn't used any form of protection.

It hadn't seemed like a big deal at the time. Hinata enjoyed love making with Naruto. She was to shy to admit it to anyone else. But it was true. And Naruto didn't see the need in using protecting since they were married. But maybe he just didn't think it ever would happen. Well it had no changing that.

Hinata made ramen for dinner. She chose a few more things to go with it. She loved cooking for Naruto and surprising him with his favorites. But was she now just trying to sugar coat what she was going to tell him? She was trying to formulate a plan of action in her mind. But she wasn't Shikamaru so it didn't come as easy to her.

Naruto had met with Kakashi and would be back soon. As is on cue Naruto arrived home. "Hey he said grinning as he came to wrap arms around her. He kissed her head first and she moved so they could kiss on the lips. "Ramen and all this? You must have really missed me today". "I did" she said smiling up at him.

She served his dinner on the table quickly and got her on plate. She seemed to keep finding excuses not to sit down and eat. She turned to see him chowing down on her food obviously enjoying it. It always made her happy to see how much he enjoyed her food. Looking at the man she loved she couldn't see him being angry.

But her anxiety told her otherwise. But she was way too nervous to set down. "Hey Hinata something wrong"? Naruto was looking at her with concern. "Well Naruto I went to the hospital today to get a checkup. And they told me something why I was there". "Are you sick"? Naruto had alarm in his eyes.

"No nothing like that. But im not going to be able to go on ninja missions for a while. Because if I do it won't just be affecting me. Hinata was still too afraid to actually speak. But Naruto still held the same confused expression. Hinata sighed "Naruto I'm". "Your pregnant" Naruto breathed.

Hinata looked up nervously to see Naruto speak. He had this wide-eyed look on his face. "Naruto I'm sorry if your not ready for this or if its soon". "Wow I'm gonna be a dad. A wide grin, the same grin Hinata fell in love with, was spread across his face. Naruto came up and spun her around gently causing them both to laugh.

"And your gonna be a mom he said looking at her. This is great news. I can't wait to tell everyone. Its gotta be a cute kid with parents like us. He kissed Hinata passionately. Wait but Hinata are you alright? Should you be cooking? Should you be standing up? Do you need to rest? When is the due date"?

Hinata laughed "I'm fine it's still very early yet. I am just glad you're happy". "Well yeah why wouldn't I be. This is my first kid. I'm going to be a dad and my wife is going to be a mom". He grinned scratching his head. Hinata smiled as they set down to have dinner. She knew she would be eating for two now.

She was so glad Naruto was happy. She knew he would make a great dad. She was so happy to be giving him his first child. And she was thrilled to be having her first. She saw Naruto looking at her lovingly. She looked back just the same way. She wondered if she could ever love anyone as much as she loved Naruto.

A different kind of love she was sure of it. But she felt she would love them both just the same. Having a little Naruto was a wonderful thought. Hopefully the child would be like its father. She could only hope. But she was excited to be taking this journey together. Her and Naruto embarking on parenthood together. There wasn't anyone she would rather do so with. The pregnancy cravings, morning sickness, possible cramps would come. But she was going to enjoy this moment. Besides with her and Naruto together she just knew they would overcome it.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto and Hinata tended to be pretty agreeable for a married couple. Naruto got pretty lucky when it came to his wife's pregnancy hormones. Even so she got quite frightening as sweet as she usually was. But all and all they agreed on nearly everything. Except one thing, the name of their unborn child.

Both expectant parents wanted a special name. Hinata had picked up a baby naming book from a shop a few days ago. Though they were in bed with the lights out neither could sleep. They spend all evening looking through the book. It had many nice popular names with great meanings. But nothing they really liked.

Nothing they felt fit their family or this child they hadn't seen yet. And as Naruto pointed out if they were popular all the kids would have them. And he really wanted something unique. And so he and Hinata lay in bed discussing possible names. It was really much harder than they had thought. They had ideas after all.

They could have named it after one of their parents, or Neji, or pervy sage. But naming their kid after someone else just didn't seem right. Not the actual name anyway. It would be a huge legacy to live up to, especially being named after all those great people. But they needed something special anyway.

"How about we name him after you. Like not exactly but something like it Hinata suggested. Maybe but I can't think of anything. Naruto sighed putting his pillow over his head groaning. Hinata chuckled in response. "It's okay little one will get you a name he said putting his hand on Hinata's stomach. Now let's get some sleep. Hinata snuggled in his arms as they fell asleep.

It was the next morning when they figured out the names Boruto and Himawari in reference to Neji and their mother. The boy name was also close to Naruto. So they were pleased and, proud of themselves. Hinata really had enjoyed some aspects of her pregnancy so far. But she really wanted to meet her little one.

Naruto was already taking the role of fatherhood seriously. She would make sure the baby knew that one day. Naruto had never liked to read much, but he had started reading to the baby as had Hinata. He talked to the baby all the time to make sure it knew his voice. Hinata was proud of how good Naruto was already doing.

He had found a toy his own parents had gotten for him. It now sat in the baby's room waiting for its arrival. Hinata would never forget the look of happiness in his eyes when he felt the baby kick for the first time. He loved to just put his head too her stomach and feel the baby kick and hear its heartbeat. Hinata would put her hand on his head affectionately. He was a good man and she was grateful.

 **I would like to thank ArtemisLink for favoriting, Tensa-Zangetsu102 and vash3055 for following. And thank you to a lovely guest who gave me my first review! Thank you guys I truly appreciate it:)**


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto and Hinata had been dating for about a month. Naruto had become protective of Hinata since their last mission that involved saving the moon. And that streak was coming back again. Hinata was going on a mission with Kiba and Shino. Naruto was inwardly a nervous wreck.

If he had his way he would be going on this mission as well. Or taking Hinata's place. But he couldn't and wouldn't do that. She was a capable and strong shinobi. She had worked with Kiba and Shino for years. They were capable as well. Hinata would be fine. He believed in her with everything he had.

Yet he still had those feelings. Losing Hinata would be too much to bare. He had lost others he cared about before. "Naruto are you alright"? Naruto looked up at her and sighed "yeah I'm just worried. I shouldn't be I know. But not letting you out of my sight is going to be way harder with you on a mission".

Hinata smiled "don't be worried I will be fine". Which very well could be a lie. In the world of shinobi, they didn't know if they would come back or not. Even if the world had been more peaceful lately. Hinata touched his face reassuringly. "Don't worry everything will be fine and I will be carefu"l. Naruto had no choice but to go for it.

He couldn't just demand Shino and Kiba to protect her. Well he could but that wouldn't have been right. They were his friends who he trusted. The next morning he was there at the village gates to see them off. He gave friendly handshakes to both Kiba and Shino. "Saying goodbye to your girlfriend" Kiba winked. Naruto looked at both of them carefully.

"I shouldn't even ask because I know you both will". Kiba smirked and Shino nodded before speaking. "Don't worry we will take care of her no problem". Naruto smiled as he moved to Hinata. They kissed and hugged each other. And it hit Naruto once again. The chance of losing her. It wasn't often the roles were reversed this way.

How often had Naruto been the one about to head to danger? Also with Hinata having to stay back and watch? Hinata was thinking about that too. As for Naruto he liked things the way they were. He could be in danger all he needed to be. But that was when Hinata was safely at home or where he could see her.

In the days that followed he practically begged for a mission. But there was simply nothing for him. And all while his girlfriend was risking her life on a mission. He had to talk himself out of going after her several times. Sakura had encouraged him to trust in Hinata and that she could do it.

And he knew she could. He just couldn't help but worry. Despite everything he had his worries. It really hit him how things had changed. Though he always liked Hinata he used to think she was weird. Of course because she always blushed when he was around .He just hadn't understood what that meant.

He would kick himself for it the rest of his life. As well as for not going to her right after she confessed for the first time. Nearly dying protecting him from Pain. And though shocked he still didn't truly get it. Not until he nearly lost her again. It made him protective of her afterwards.

Had his father felt this way about his mother? He knew that he did. Talking with them they were both so in love. Now he was in love with Hinata. Home in the village while she was risking her life. It didn't seem right or fair. But something hit him suddenly. And really out of nowhere in his opinion.

What would his mom have said if his dad was worried? With her fierce personality she might have insisted she could handle it. And insisted he not worry so much. Then his father despite it would smile and say he did trust her. The trust between them was evident. Didn't a relationship need trust after all?

It was true Hinata was not like his mom in a lot of ways. But they were alike in this way. They both never gave up, and had a fierce desire to protect those they loved. They both were strong and beautiful. One was a wonderful wife and mother and the other would be one day. A smile came to Naruto's face.

Hinata had just defeated the enemy and was headed back with her teammates. She was glad she wasn't badly injured as she didn't want to worry Naruto. She couldn't wait to be back with him again. Missing him terribly hadn't helped very much. So instead she thought of how he would behave on this mission.

With that strong will that couldn't be broken he would charge ahead. Protect his friends and complete the mission. That was who he was and who she wanted to be. With his by her side she could become that. True he hadn't been physically with her. But she knew he was waiting for her back home.

And she would survive and make it back to him. It was her duty as his partner. The very word still made her heart flutter and a slight blush come to her cheeks. But as she neared the village she saw him waiting. A grin was on his face the moment they laid eyes on each other. Hinata knew that this was love.


	5. Chapter 5

Hinata coughed and blew her nose. She hated being sick especially with her family to care for. "You got a temperature Naruto said looking at the thermometer. "Do you need a medic just to be sure"? "No its fine it's just a cold but a bad one at that". Naruto frowned turning from his wife to look at his two children.

Their little faces a mixture of confusion and concern. "Maybe I should still get up to cook dinner. The kids haven't eaten yet and I bet you haven't either". "No don't worry about that. Il take care of it you just get some rest". "Are you sure"? Hinata asked looking at her husband. "I will take care of it trust your husband" he said winking.

He left their bedroom ushering his children out. "Hey guys I got an idea. He bent down to be eye level with his son and daughter. "Mom is really sick and she does a lot for all of us. How about we make her better and make her dinner"? Boruto and Himawari both grinned and agreed it was a great idea.

Normally Boruto would be against doing something so girly. But if it was with his father and would make his mother feel better he would do it Naruto had yet to take his job as Hokage. He knew that special day was coming soon. Once it did he would have less time to spend with his family. He wanted to spend all the time he could with them now.

Naruto decided to make Zenzai bean soup with rice cakes and cinnamon rolls. Which was his wife's favorite meal. Not having everything they needed in the home they headed to the store. Himawari wanted to hold her dads hand immediately. Boruto grabbed the other hand soon after. Naruto was happy they were still young enough they didn't mind doing that.

Once they reached the store Naruto pulled out the list. "Okay guys read the list and let's get everything we need. Several packages later and the three were headed home. Naruto carried most of it though each child carried a small bag themselves. When they arrived home he got the dishes ready for them.

"Okay Boruto we need two cups azuki beans. Il get the two cups sugar and Himawari you can get the t teaspoon of salt. The kids did really well doing all Naruto instructed them to do. Soon they had everything cooking. "Okay good job kids. Now we wait and will surprise mom. She will love this".

Hinata coughed and buried her head under the covers. She hated being sick. Apart from being a ninja she took her role as wife and mother seriously. She wondered what her family would do for dinner. She knew her kids didn't cook. She wasn't sure if Naruto would know what to cook. Then again hopefully he took them out for ramen.

She was surprised when the door opened. It revealed her husband and kids carrying in a bowl of Zenzai red boon soup and cinnamon rolls. Hinata was touched as they handed her the food. "Oh thank you Hinata said. She felt tears in her eyes. She knew how grateful Naruto was for all she did for him. But ti wasn't often she got told how appreciative he and their kids were.

Hinata tasted it and smiled. "This tastes great. I don't normally do this as you know. But get yourselves plates and we can all eat in here". Minutes later they all sat on the bed eating their food and talking. Hinata was so very thankful for her family. And now she knew for sure they were grateful for her as well.

Naruto was grateful as well. Not to mention he was glad dinner turned out well. Hinata usually took care of cooking responsibilities. It actually had been more work than he thought. Not wanting to interrupt their family time he made a mental note to thank her at a later date. Thank her for all she did.

And also to help cook or do it for her when he had time. It hit him even when she was sick she looked great. Tired but very beautiful. She caught him staring at her and smiled. He returned that smile before looking at his kids. They were two of the most perfect kids in his eyes.

They brought him more joy than he could have imagined. He knew Hinata felt the same way about them. And it was thanks to her he had them. He would never be able to repay her for those to great gifts. He could never repay her for the happiness she brought him as his wife either. But he would sure try as hard as he could.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto watched as Hinata got Boruto dressed in record time. Just how did she do that? It was a mothers touch he was sure of It. Hinata would be going on a mission tomorrow. She had taken care of Boruto all week while he had been on a week-long mission. So he had talked her into having an evening with the girls.

Which meant he was going to be watching five month old Boruto for the night. He was nervous as it didn't often happen without Hinata being there. But Naruto was also excited for some father son time. Though he wasn't that old so they couldn't do much. "You sure you don't need me to stay" Hinata asked.

She felt guilty leaving her husband and young son home while she went out. "No you go enjoy yourself tonight. You deserve it and besides will be fine". Hinata picked her son up and kissed his forehead as he grabbed a lock of her hair. She kissed and hugged Naruto before handing Boruto to him. "Say by mom" Naruto said moving Boruto's little hand".

Once Hinata was out the door Naruto sat Boruto on the carpet to play with his toys. Naruto got on his stomach too and helped him play. Naruto couldn't find himself doing anything else but spending time with his baby. Boruto began to cry and Naruto hastily picked him up. He tried giving him a bottle but he wouldn't take it.

He tried making him laugh but it didn't work. He looked at his diaper but it was clean. "Shh shh its okay" Naruto said as he began rocking the baby and gently patting his back. Half an hour later Boruto was still crying. Naruto was worried he might be sick. Why else would he keep crying? Or maybe Naruto just couldn't do it.

He tried to picture what Hinata would do. Maybe what his mother or father might do. Naruto began to think he just couldn't do it. Unable to care for his own son how pathetic. Another half hour later it seemed and Naruto put the still screaming child in his crib. He sat on his bed head in his hands.

"I know Boruto I know. I wish mom was here too". Hinata would know what to do no doubt. Naruto knew being a first time father was hard. He just didn't know it would be that hard. And he couldn't even comfort his own crying child. He thought of the love his own parents had for him. That never ending love.

They even died to protect him. No doubt he had the same love for Boruto. He would die for him as well. He owed it to him to try again. He picked up Boruto and rocked him slowly. It seemed like magic but Boruto stopped crying. Naruto lifted him in the air and he laughed as his arms moved around happily.

Naruto grinned "yeah I knew we could do this. Were gonna show mom were just fine". He lifted him up in the air again. "I am a pretty cool dad huh" he said to his son. "I had a really cool dad too you know. Guess it runs in the family". He fed and changed his son's diaper. Then Boruto fell asleep on his father's shoulder.

Naruto had once wondered what could make him as happy as being married to Hinata. Now he knew what it was. It was being a father. He couldn't wait for the joys and yes horrors that might come from being one. But he would welcome it. And be there for his child as long as he could. He settled down with his son.

Hinata had fun with the girls. But she couldn't wait to return home to her family. She wondered how they had done without her. As she opened the door and walked in she stopped. Naruto was asleep with Boruto in his arms also asleep. Hinata quickly took a picture. So much love showed in that one picture. She got a blanket and covered them both up. She just didn't have the heart to wake them yet.


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto could never really put into words what Hinata meant to him. He had known her most of his life. He protected her from bullies because it was the right thing to do. He had always liked her in the academy. She wasn't a Sasuke fan girl and wasn't mean to him. He thought her quietness was rather weird.

Looking back though she had always been a cute girl even when they were young. Then she blossomed into a beautiful woman. She had liked him from the start. But he had been too stupid to notice. Truly being alone like he was he didn't understand why she was so shy towards him. But his respect grew for her.

The way she offered to let him cheat off her test. Even with the risk she was taking. She gave him a healing ointment after his match with her teammate. Then she fought a hard battle against Neji and lost. Naruto admired her and saw herself in him. They built up a great friendship. Then she confessed her love by protecting him from pain.

He nearly lost her then. Then Neji protected them both at the cost of his life. He was going to give up but Hinata smacked him. She gave him the worlds and strength not to give up. It was then he realized she had always been by his side. It had taken two years to realize he loved her. Then he nearly lost her again.

But it was then that they came to be. He was protective of her. But he also had to learn she was a capable shinobi and he needed to trust her. She gave him joy every day. He knew it would be her and only her he wanted to spend his life with. He knew he felt for her the same why his dad has felt for his mom.

They had a beautiful wedding. Then she gave him their two wonderful children. Hinata was a wonderful wife. A wonderful mother. Naruto would never be able to understand how he got so lucky to have her. But he was glad he did. She was supportive of his position as Hokage. Though he knew she missed him as much as he missed her. That she was with their children more than he was. But she supported and believed in him.

She made lunch for him lovingly every time he took a trip. She was still by his side anytime he needed someone. Still happy to see him every time he came home after a long day. But he loved the visits she made to see him. No matter where he was for work. She was proud of him. He could see it in his eyes.

She got more beautiful every time he saw her. He would never be able to repay her for all she had done for him. He only wished his parents could have really met her. That pervy sage could have met her. That the third Hokage could have known. Because he himself would never guess it would be her. But he knew they would be happy.

Because she completed him in a way he never thought possible. Her voice sweet and loving. Whether it was to him or one of their kids. Her cooking was fantastic. She was the best at sowing. Sowing things for him every winter. Or fixing his outfits. She was perfect in his eyes. Probably in the eyes of others as well.

Yet she still chose him. Not realizing how great and beautiful she was. How strong her fighting spirit was. How strong her touch was. What it did to him every time. He never would have thought he knew love. Or what the love of a woman really was. But he did know. And it was her.

Their marriage stayed strong no matter what. Sometimes when he felt weak she made him strong. She loved him as he was. He loved her as she was. Different people might have different versions of love. Maybe they would spend their lives searching. But Naruto had found it right with her. Could there be any greater human love?


	8. Chapter 8

The snow was falling softly though it was expected to become thicker as the night went on. Naruto and Hinata both had boxes in their hands. These gifts were going to the Konha orphanage. A cause very close to Naruto's heart. It was so cold Naruto and Hinata were both bundled up snuggly. Both had scarves made by Hinata herself.  
Hinata's long purple coat had been a gift from Naruto. "Thanks for helping me carry this stuff Hinata. I didn't know if I would be able to find enough stuff. I was gonna considered it lucky if I got one gift for each kid. Now we have more than enough for everyone. Sakura and Ino are going to be bringing bye more things tomorrow". "That's great, this is very nice Naruto.  
The kids will really enjoy this". Hinata had been the one to find out the orphanage was in need of clothes, books, toys and even food for the kids. Naruto of course jumped at the chance to help in any way. If he was going to become Hokage one day then he needed to know what was going on in the village.  
But also he really wanted to help people. When they arrived they were thanked tremendously. Naruto was surrounded by children. They wanted to know all about his stories and his journeys. Naruto got down to their level and began speaking to them. Hinata smiled as she watched the scene unfold. Didn't Naruto know?  
As famous and loved as he was now he didn't have to do all those things. But he did them and remained humble through it all. Naruto was amazing. She had always known that. But now everyone else knew it too. Hinata was happy for him because he always deserved this. He looked up for just a second to smile at her.  
Naruto saw her smile back and his heart melted. But then it always did that. He encouraged the kids to follow their dreams and let them enjoy their gifts. He was going to return to Hinata's side but he held off as a little girl approached her. She was followed by others who wanted to know all about her Byakugan. Then about her own ninja career. She was kind and patient with all the children. But then Hinata always had been.  
She really was amazing. And she only wanted him. He would never get over her love for him. Never deserve it but he would cherish it. She deserved much better than him. But he knew she would cherish him just the same. They were invited to stay for dinner and after much begging by the kids they agreed.  
Naruto could tell it was much different than his time spent there. He was grateful for that and glad they could make a difference. The food though not ramen or Hinata's cooking was still good. Hinata was impressed by the food as well. She would have to try making some of this for Naruto. She was happy the kids were happy.  
Naruto was great with them. She felt sure he would make a great father one day. She loved her father but he had made mistakes. She knew Naruto would not be the same as Hiashi. He would make his own mistakes no doubt. But he would be great to any future children they had. Naruto talked with the kids and found he liked them.  
Even enough to have them one day himself. He wasn't in a rush or anything. Dating Hinata was enough for him. Being with her was enough for him. But he could think of the future. A future with Hinata sounded pretty good. No matter what that future turned out to be. Hinata squeezed his hand from under the table.  
As they smiled at each other it was enough for Hinata as well. She didn't know Naruto was thinking the same thing. What she did know was that Naruto was enough for her. Dating him and being with him was enough for her. Marriage and children would surely come in the future. But for now it was enough.


	9. Chapter 9

When Naruto first dreamed of being Hokage he was only a kid. At the time he dreamed of it just to gain acceptance from the village. Later though he had more reasons than that. Becoming the Hokage was a job he took very seriously. After all it was much more than just a job to him.

Bringing peace to the ninja world. Making sure the village and his people were taken care of. Attending meetings and maintaining peace. Assign missions and devoting most of his time to it. Naruto had a wave of doubt come over him just before agreeing to accept it.

He always wanted it so why would he hold back on it now? He was sitting in bed unable to sleep. His kids were excited and supportive their dad was going to be Hokage. Hinata sat up in bed behind him. "Naruto is something wrong"? He wanted to tell her nothing was wrong.

But Hinata always knew and it wasn't easy to lie to her anyway. "It's just thinking about the Hokage position. I was happy of course I have worked so hard and wanted this. But leading a whole village? It's a lot of responsibility. I just want to do the right thing. What if I'm not right for it"?

It was a fair question in his mind. This had been held by six people before him. Who loved the village and trusted in him to have the will of fire. The ones he fought alongside in the war. The first and second Hokage who helped found the village. The third Hokage who he admired and respected.

Who sacrificed himself protecting the village during the sound invasion. The fifth hokage Tsunade who kissed his forehead and trusted him to carry own her dream of loved ones. Who gifted him with the necklace giving to her by lord first. His sensie Kakashi who helped train him. His father who sacrificed his life to protect the village and save his son.

Being Hokage was about guiding and protecting the village and its people. Helping to raise the next generation of ninja. His own children as well as the children of friends were apart of that. His friends all trusted him as well. He would now have control of the missions they took. It was a scary situation.

Time he would have to give up with his friends. Time with his family. Naruto didn't know how he was going to do. Tackling being a hokage husband and father. He never saw how his own parents dealt with it. Tsunade and Kakashi didn't marry or have children. He wished he could have asked Asuma how Old man third did it. He wish he had asked now.

Hinata reached out to take his hand. "Naruto you have overcome the odds so many times. You never give up. You can't give up now. You have wanted this for so long that's true. But even more you care about and love this village. And we all love you too. You have precious friends and comrades who have trusted you all this time.

They still trust you now. You have the will of fire. And precious people to make you strong. The children and I will be fine. Their young but they will understand in time. They will grow to protect this village as well along with our friends and their children. I am going to help you Naruto. As the Hokage's wife.

I want to see you succeed. And we will do this together. You can do it Naruto. He grinned at her before kissing and pulling her into a hug. "Thanks Hinata your always by my side. Besides im gonna be the best hokage ever. With you by my side". He began to tickle her and they both laughed.

Naruto smiled at the memory. He was miles away from the leaf for a meeting with the other Kage. Some aspects of it were more enjoyable then others. Enough of him was still childlike. Therefor some of the meeting was really boring. He would rather be back with his family. He was friends with the Kage but still.

He missed them all. Hinata was all in his thoughts right now. She was beautiful as everyone said. But they never said it allowed if they thought she was sexy. He knew for a fact she was. And he was her husband so he was allowed to think that. Pervy sage's make out tactics had nothing on her.

Naruto still liked the book he got his name from. However he wasn't a fan of the make out tactics series. Even though his master and godfather wrote them. He did secretly read some of the material one night. Kakashi was a huge fan as he knew. Naruto thought there might be some nice things to try with Hinata. He had used lots of them.

Hinata had many nice features he liked. She had beautiful eyes and hair. A nice body nice legs. Oh what they had done last night. What they would do when he get back. Oh make out tactics page 593. He would really have to try that…. "Lord Hokage"? Naruto looked up to see the other Kage looking at him.

Shikamaru looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Naruto hadn't heard a thing they said. He didn't want to tell them he was fantasizing about his wife. Very embarrassing. Maybe he was a pervert. At least it was only with his wife. He sighed apologizing and asking the meeting to continue. Another day in the life of the Hokage.

Hinata sighed in satisfaction looking around the house. It was neat and clean pleasing her greatly. Being a Hokage's wife and shinobi as well as wife and mother was hard work. But she wouldn't change it for the world. She missed Naruto but knew he would be back from his meeting tomorrow. Boruto was training with his team while Himawari was at the academy.

It gave her the time to get her house clean. But she couldn't wait for them to be back. And especially having to sleep in bed without Naruto. She wanted to cuddle and maybe try some more ideas from the make out tactics story. Their love making was always amazing. She couldn't wait to do it again. Smiling she felt a blush come to her cheeks. After all this time he still did that to her.


	10. Chapter 10

Kakashi had never thought of who Naruto might end up with. Only thing he was certain of was she would have to be really special. Kakashi never gave Hinata much thought to begin with. Being who he was Kakashi figured it would be hard for Naruto to find someone. If he even thought about relationships.

Funny how Naruto turned out to be the first one to get married out of all the kids. Of course Kakashi wanted only the best for both of them. He really knew Naruto was a great person and future Hokage. Furthermore he was a true hero just like Obito. Now lots of women wanted to get to know him.

Kaka wanted it to be the right one. He was convinced Hinata was the one. As a ninja with good sensory skills he had picked up Hinata's feelings for him. Though it didn't take sensory skills to see that unless you were Naruto apparently. Then again he hadn't known love like that before. It made sense.

It was the preliminary round in the chunine exam when Hinata insisted she wanted to change. Neji insisted it was her destiny to remain as she was. Naruto spoke up giving her the strength to fight. Naruto was very outspoken about never giving up so it hadn't surprised him. Likely he saw some of Hinata in himself.

She adopted his ninja way and it served her well in the fight. She had lost and Naruto vowed to defeat Neji in her place. It was then Kakashi fist saw something between them. A friendship if nothing more. Then he saw Hinata give Naruto the strength to keep fighting in the ninja war. Showing how strong and far she had come.

Kakashi was proud of both of them. They changed who they were and were perfect for each other. Kakashi couldn't believe in a week's time he would be seeing them get married. It was important to them there friends be able to attend. They might be on missions so Kakashi as Hokage would have to do something about that.

He knew they wouldn't want to miss the wedding. Kakashi was thrilled and honored to see his student get married. He only wished his own sensei could be able to be there. Indeed Naruto had to be thinking that both his parents wouldn't see him get married. Neither would Jiraiya be present. Or Obito who was so much like Naruto. But he was there and so was many people who Naruto wanted to protect.

Kurenai was also thinking about her students impending wedding. With her daughter at the academy for the day she had time to think. She decided if she had the chance she would speak to Hinata before the wedding. She had always felt a mothering instinct toward Hinata. This made even more sense now that she had a daughter.

She had been shocked when she learned Hinata was a student of hers. Being the future heir to the Hyuga she had to talk to Hiashi. She heard him say she was of less use than her sister. It was cruel even more so when she found out Hinata had heard her father's words. Kurenai felt the need to work with Hinata to prove him wrong.

She saw her put every ounce of her being into her training. But she lost her nerve when faced with competition. And failed all her missions. It was during the chunine exams she saw a new Hinata. When Naruto yelled to her and told her she could do it. Kurenai remembered Hinata giving Naruto the ointment after his match.

Even though he had just defeated her teammate Kiba. She knew Hinata had to have a crush. It made her happy Hinata had a crush. Kurenai suspected she may have even been cheering for him silently during the match. It was interesting her crush was on him rather than Sasuke, like so many of the other girls liked.

But Hinata wasn't like all the other girls. She loved differently and she had chosen Naruto. Once Kurenai wouldn't have figured he would end up with anyone. But she saw the way he positively affected Hinata. Giving her the strength to fight when she wanted to give up. She began to realize Hinata wanted his attention. Naruto needed someone stable to love him. He always had and being the hero he was he still needed someone now.

Hinata was just the person for him. Hinata deserved to get the man of her dreams. She didn't have to wonder if he would be good enough for her student. She knew he was. Besides they really were a beautiful couple. Naruto was going to the Hokage one day she could see that. Hinata would be good as a wife in that role.

She knew Hinata felt for Naruto the way she felt for Asuma. One day they would even hopefully have a child. And love it just as much as she and Asuma had loved theirs. Hinata would be a great mother as well. She only hoped she would see her own daughter do the same thing one day. She smiled thinking of the future. But for now she was thrilled to see Hinata get married.


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto was training in the field. A deep purple sky above him. He sensed someone behind him and turned. "Sasuke"? Looking flustered he stared back at him. "Umm hi Naruto". "Hey what's up"? "Well…. I um wanted or needed to tell you something". He walked towards him fiddling with his thumbs. "Okay go ahead" Naruto said smiling. Sasuke took a deep breath and looked into the blondes eyes.

"Naruto I have been thinking about that time at the academy". "What time"? "You know when we kissed"? "We didn't kiss"! Naruto interrupted. "Ever since that time I can't stop thinking about you" Sasuke declared. "Naruto Uzumaki I love you". "Agghhh" Naruto said screaming loudly. He shot out of bed and sighed.

"Wow what a nightmare". "What was it about honey"? A voice asked. Naruto's eyes widened and his breathing slowed. No no no that couldn't be who he thought it was. He squeezed his eyes shut and pursed his lips. Turning his head he saw Sasuke in bed beside him. He screamed again. He shot out of bed and looked around. "Naruto are you alright"? He sighed looking at Hinata's concerned face.

"I had the weirdest dream. Like a nightmare actually". "Oh no what was it about"? "You want believe it and it sounds silly now". "That's alright I am sure it's not. Go ahead tell me". "I dreamed Sasuke confessed he loved me and we were in bed together". Hinata pictured it and chuckled. "Maybe you have been eating too much Ramen before bed". "Maybe but that was just weird. I don't think it could be related to the ramen".

"Do you remember the dream you had two nights ago"? 'Yeah so"? She chuckled "So that just proves it's the ramen". "No way and remember when you told me after we married you would make me all the ramen I wanted"? "Yes I remember" she said grinning. "But I think that might be the cause". "Come on so I dreamed Kakashi had a pink eye in place of the sharingan. That's not exactly that weird". "You should ask him about that. And what about dreaming those monkey's attacked the Hokage mansion"?

"Totally reasonable, I am going to be living their one day as Hokage. We are going to be living there". "The one where Kiba decided he was a cat person". "Okay fine that was a little weird and out of character. But that's been the only one. Every other one has made sense. Like the one where Choji ate my last rice ball". "Yeah that could happen. What if that causes both our weird dreams"? "You don't eat that much ramen. And what dreams did you have"? "Remember the one about my dad being a woman"?

"Yeah but he has long hair so that isn't that weird". "What about the one where Sakura knocked down a house"? "Well that's Sakura. She has the monster strength of Grandma Tsunade herself. She has a temper to so that's plausible". "Okay I dreamed Gaara wanted to buy the leaf village". "So maybe that's you having the weird dreams and not me. Maybe you're eating too much ramen". "You just confessed to that as well. You did just say you dreamed about being Sasuke's lover". "I never said I was his lover.

He confessed to me so he obviously loved me. But I didn't say we were together or I loved him". "You were in bed together" Hinata pointed out. "I'm in bed with you. Oh wait". "Exactly" Hinata said smiling. Naruto sighed "I can't believe I dreamed that. Like that has got to be one of the most horrible nightmares I ever had. And the sky was purple! Yet that made perfect sense in my dream".

"Well dreams rarely make sense". "Yeah we have established that. Well I am going to make ramen". Hinata smiled "I still think it's the ramen". "Probably but it's just too good". So the couple ate ramen in bed. "I think pork is my favorite" Naruto said slurping the food. "Pork is good but I like fish flavor" Hinata said. "It's all good to me". "Yeah you do eat mostly ramen". "True, mom wanted me to eat healthy.

I tried a little better after that but I still eat ramen. All I know is when I become Hokage I am making a national ramen day". "I always knew you would make a great Hokage. Now I know it for sure". Naruto took their bowels back to the sink. Returning to bed he sighed. "Okay now were going to prove your point Well maybe we are. We just ate ramen. So were going to see if we have weird dreams". "Okay sounds good".

They were both up early in the morning. "So"? Naruto asked. "Well I had a dream that we tried to go to the moon again". "I dreamed Konohamaru became the Hokage before me. I was so mad". "So it's the ramen"? "Yeah sounds like it". "What do you want for breakfast"? Hinata asked as Naruto got up. "Ramen" he said grinning at her before leaving the bedroom. "I knew it" she said chuckling


	12. Chapter 12

Naruto sighed as he looked at his wife. "I am so ready for this. My whole dream has always been to be the Hokage. To gain acknowledgement from everyone. I have that already. So my goal became protecting the village. All my friends are my family all the villagers. People in other villages. And I have our family too. So I hate that I am feeling nervous. Kakashi Sensei and Grandma Tsunade both have faith in me. And here I am feeling nervous"

"Naruto it's okay to feel nervous. It is as much a huge responsibility as it is an honor. But you can do this. I have faith in you. This is your dream. You prove people wrong and make them see what you can do. Your parents, Jiraiya, Kurama, Neji, our whole village and all our friends believe in you. I said I would walk with you hand in hand. I will do that as you are Hokage too". Naruto kissed her and embraced her.

"There is also the issue with our family. I don't want to spend time away from you and the kids". "Naruto we love you. You will do your best to make us feel important. Just as you have always done. We may miss you but we will understand". Naruto smiled accepting his wife's words. He walked first to Boruto's room. "Dad"? He said looking up at him. Naruto smiled sitting down beside him.

"Hey" he said rubbing his head. "Dad has something to tell you". "What is it"? He asked curiously. "I have been chosen as the seventh Hokage". "Wow my dad the Hokage!" he said. "Yes buddy but that means I want be able to spend as much time with you". "That's okay dad you can when you get home. I can't believe my dad is gonna be the Hokage. That's way cooler than Sarada's dad" Naruto grinned as Boruto happily talked to himself.

He didn't understand how much time that would take away from him. He just hoped Boruto would understand with time. He told him goodnight and checked on Himawari who was already sleeping. He would tell her tomorrow he supposed. He headed bed ready to accept the position.

It was a few days later the married couple sat at the table. A guilty looking Boruto and Himawari sat opposite them. After missing his initiation Naruto and Hinata had the kids tell them everything. About how they fought over the teddy bear. And it ripped causing Himawari to attempt to murder Boruto. Causing Naruto to miss said initiation. "Now first thing is first" Naruto began. If your sister wanted to bring her teddy bear that was fine. People must help others all they can. You could have held it for her.

You are her big brother Boruto. You shouldn't have tried to take it from her hand. The two of you shouldn't have been fighting over it. Himawari you shouldn't have attempted to harm your brother. That was a very dangerous thing you did. No matter who your grandma was". He remembered his own mothers said temper tantrums not to mention his teammate Sakura's. Hinata began to speak next.

Boruto you put yourself in danger. And Himawari you caused your father to miss that important day. You also caused yourselves and myself to miss it. He can never have that day back. You both should really think about what you have done". They frowned as their parents didn't talk to them like this often. Except when Boruto got in trouble pulling pranks. Naruto chose to speak again.

"You both will have to be grounded for this. No television or internet for a week. Personally your mom and I did fine before that existed here. Furthermore Boruto you have to buy your sister a new teddy bear using your own money". "But"! Boruto interjected. Naruto held up a hand to silence him. "You helped ruin her other one so that's fair. That being said Himawari you are having your other stuffed animals taken away for a week. They both frowned but nodded.

His face softened as he reached across to rub their heads. They were still sad but were happy he wasn't mad anymore. "Your mom and I love you both. Family is everything. You support and protect each other. Fighting is a normal part of any relationship. But you shouldn't purposely be mean to each other. I never had siblings but I had arguments with Sasuke and many of my other friends. Iruka Sensei sat me straight.

If your grandparents had been here they would have too. Grandpa Hiashi would have been okay with your mom and aunt Hanabi sparring. But he would freak out if it were over a toy" Hinata smiled at got up to hug her children. Naruto followed suit. Family really was everything to them. Especially their two children.


	13. Chapter 13

Boruto with what I do now, all the people in this village are like a family. So there will be times that you won't be able to have me as a father all to yourself. I know it must be hard for you, but you must learn to endure it. You're a ninja too, aren't you"?

Boruto walked into his room. He just finished cleaning up the Hokage rocks with his father. He was upset he got caught and especially by his father. He was just happy he wasn't angry about it. He looked up at his mother as she walked in the doorway. "Hey Boruto". "Hey mom" he said to her wondering what she was doing. "Himawari and I went to visit your father today".

Boruto grimaced knowing he had told her what he had done. It was worse for him when his father found out what he did wrong. Hinata smiled "Your father told me what you did. But he also mentioned the two of you cleaned it up. There are some things only a father can tell a son. He said he talked to you about it so there is no need for me to add anything else".

Boruto looked at her questionably. "In my academy days there was a boy in my class like you". Boruto looked surprised as she continued. "This boy was always pulling pranks. He even once painted the Hokage faces as you had done. He did it because he wanted to be acknowledged by others. Kind of like you". "Hmph I bet he wasn't a Hokage's son". She smiled "Actually he was".

But he didn't have a father or a mother. He had no siblings and no one watching him, no one helping him. But he continued to fight to become a splendid ninja. Eventually he saved the world". "Are you talking about dad"? "Yes that was your father". "No way was he anything like me". "He was a lot more than you know. He sees himself in you just as much as everyone else".

Boruto didn't say anything and Hinata ruffled his hair. "Just know your father loves you very much. He loves this village very much. The Hokage position was his dream since he was a child. That's a dream with a lot of responsibility. He has a lot of people counting on him. It isn't easy but he does it. He wants to keep the village safe for everyone. Including you and Himawari. You make him happier than you know". She smiled one last time before leaving him.

"I don't regret how I handled it. But I wish I could make it easier to understand for the kids. Himawari seems to accept it pretty well. Boruto on the other hand is acting out to get my attention. I know how he feels. I see so much of myself in him. I don't want him to make my mistakes but I know he will make some of his own". "You handled it wonderfully." Hinata said to him.

"No one can tell you how to parent. No one is perfect and you're going to make mistakes. You love them and they know it". "Yeah I believe they do. I wish I could ask the other Kage how they deal with this sort of thing. I don't know how old man third did it. Or how my dad would have done it". "Do you know I wonder if I am being a good mother"? "Hinata you are a great mother.

You're there for the kids when I can't be. They love you very much too. I never meant to leave you alone with the kids so much. Being a parent was never easy" He suddenly grinned "But you know we can do it". Hinata smiled loving how he still retained that determined carefree grin. It was one of the things she had fallen in love with him. She reached forward and kissed him.

He wrapped his arms around her waist as he kissed her back. "You're a good wife Hinata". "You told me that one time when we were kids". "Yep" he said with a cheeky grin. "That's why I married you". "Is that the only reason"? "I have more reason than I can count". "I think I have you beat. I had a crush on you for years". "If I was smart I would have had one on you".

"Did you have many crushes when you were younger. Besides on Sakura"? He grinned "You want to know the truth? The honest truth? It was only Sakura when we were kids. But I have had a crush on someone else for a while now. And I am still having one". They chuckled as they embraced once more.

.


	14. Chapter 14

**Story based on the song "Don't take the girl" by Tim McGraw- AU**

Eight year old Naruto crammed his mouth full of food. Going fishing with his father was one of his favorite things. It was something for father and son to do together. "Naruto you swallow that any faster and you're going to choke. Take your time and eat. The fish will still be there". His mother Kushina chided him as she smiled. "I don't want to miss all the good fish". "That's impossible to do" she said grinning once more.

"My fishing champion getting his fuel ready"? Minato smiled at his son. "Naruto I said you needed to eat all your breakfast so you would have the energy to fish. Not to not even taste it. Your mom doesn't appreciate that you know. Wouldn't want to get your old man in trouble would you"? He mocked whispered it winking. "I heard that" Kushina said. Naruto finished his food and took his plate to the sink.

"Alright you be careful" she said hugging them both. Naruto happily walked toward the front gate out from his house. He frowned seeing a little girl from the next house over. Hinata Hyuga had been his neighbor since they were both kids. She had a fishing pole in her hand and he grimaced. She absolutely could not go fishing with them. It was a boy thing that didn't require a girl. What would his friends think?

Minato smiled seeing her. He then looked at his son. "We can't leave her behind. Son I know you don't want her to go. But someday you'll change your mind". Minato spoke from experience remembering when he thought the same thing about Kushina. Naruto frowned not knowing why his father was insisting. Why would he make him take this girl. Didn't he realize what his friends would say. Or realize that he didn't want this weird shy girl coming along.

And what did he mean by one day he would change his mind? No way he would ever change his mind about that. "Take Shikamaru Nara, take Choji Akimichi, Take my best friend Sasuke. Take anybody that you want as long as she don't go. Take any boy in the world. Daddy please don't take the girl". Daddy did take the girl. The two of them had so much fun. Though Naruto never would tell his friends. It was his little secret.

He was the same old boy and she was the same sweet girl ten years down the road. His mom insisted he be on his best behavior. His dad wished him good luck. He went next door to greet Hiashi Hyuga, Hinata's father, to get her for their date. He held her tight and kissed her lips in front of the picture show. They were seeing the movie "Clash of Ninja". Stranger came and pulled a gun. He took Hinata by the arm forcefully.

He looked at Naruto and said "If you do what I tell you to there want be any harm. And Naruto said " Take my money, take my wallet, take my credit cards. Here's the watch my Grandpa gave me. Here's the key to my car. Mister give it a whirl. But please don't take the girl". The man took everything but let Hinata go. The two of them embraced happy they were alright. Naruto held his girlfriend tight happy he still had her.

Same old boy, same sweet girl five years down the road. Naruto and Hinata were now living in their own house as a married couple. There's gonna be a little one and she says it's time to go. He rushed to drive her there. Knowing the birth of their first child Boruto was imminent. He was sad he couldn't go back with her. He was a bundle of nerves as it was. He was sitting on the bench when the doctor came to meet him.

Doctor said "The baby's fine but youl have to leave. Cause his mama's fading fast". Naruto hit his knees and there he prayed. "Take the very breath you gave me. Take the heart from my chest. Il gladly take her place if you'll let me. Make this my last request. Take me out of this world. God, please don't take the girl".


	15. Chapter 15

**AU based on song Check yes or no- by George Strait**

Naruto Uzumaki

It started way back in third grade. I used to sit beside Hinata Hyuga. A purple dress, with a matching bow and her ponytail. She kissed me on the school bus and told me not to tell. Next day I chased her around the playground. Cross the monkey bars to the merry go round. And Hinata got caught passing me a note. Before the teacher took it I read what she wrote.

Do you love me? Do you want to be my friend? And if you do well then don't be afraid to take me by the hand. If you want to, I think this is how love goes. Check yes or no. I never did check yes that day. But I kept that note. Stuffed it in my pocket and the two of us held hands as we made our way to the bus that evening. It was the beginning of something special.

Now were grown up and she's my wife. Still like two kids with stars in our eyes. Not much has changed I still chase Hinata. Up and down the hall around the bed in our room. Last night I took her out in a white limousine. Twenty years together she still gets to me.

Can't believe it's been that long ago. When we got started with just a little note. I hear those words even now. Do you love me? Do you want to be my friend? And if you do well then don't be afraid to take me by the hand. If you want to, I think this is how love goes. Check yes or no. I put my hands over her eyes so as not to spoil the surprise.

I took her to a concert where her favorite singer Killer B was performing. It was while she was focused I pulled it out. By now the piece of paper was wrinkled. As I caught her attention she looked at me curiously. I unfolded it to reveal the note. Smiling I took out a pen and checked yes in the little box. She smiled in recognition and hugged me. It was followed by the kisses I found so sweet.

I could see the stars in those dazzling eyes of hers. I was happy I no longer had to sneak to kiss her. I was overwhelmed with love for my wife. That women did do something to me. I wouldn't stop chasing her. As it came clear to my mind I smiled again. I wouldn't have it any other way.


	16. Chapter 16

Naruto had faced it all. Or at least he thought he did. Fighting a war and protecting his village. Fighting and saving his best friend. All those ninja missions. Saving the world. Finally understanding he loved Hinata. Marrying her and becoming a father to their son Boruto. But there was something else. Even more terrifying. That was finding out he was the father to a daughter. That was very new territory.

He always had a soft spot for women and girls. He just didn't understand them. Heck he didn't understand Hinata's feelings for years. Why couldn't Shikamaru have had a girl? He was the one always complaining about them anyway. But no he had Shikadai and didn't seem to have plans for anymore. To his relief Sasuke and Choji had daughters. So at least he wasn't alone in that. Seeing his daughter put things into perspective.

He saw in her everything he loved in her mother. She was her spitting image no doubt. Except for the lines on her face she shared with her brother and himself. He also saw in her everything he loved about women. Everything he cared about within them. If he thought raising Boruto was scary well he hadn't seen nothing. Himawari was so small in his hands he felt he could break her. How would she be a ninja one day if she was this fragile?

She was a great kid to raise. To his delight her temperament and actions were just like her mother. He was glad of that. They could have been like his teammate Sakura. Or even his mother. As great a mother as she was she could be fierce. Himawari was kind and considerate. Helping her mother make dinner and clean. She was even understanding when he became Hokage. She showed such maturity for her age. He just knew she would grow up to be a great ninja.

"She reminds me of you" he told Hinata one evening. "Who Himawari"? "Yeah". "Well she is my daughter and yours. Boruto reminds me a lot of you". Naruto chuckled "Yeah he is just like me. I am glad Himawari is more like you. I don't know if I could have handled a girl acting like me. Suddenly all this pervy jutsu aren't that funny anymore. Wow she changes things for sure. I want to do right by her. She isn't like Sasuke or Choji's daughters either.

There both more sassy than she is. Which believe me I am happy about that. I just don't want her to feel like you". He turned to his wife both aware of what he meant. It was true Hinata was painfully shy growing up and with little confidence. Hiashi had looked down on her for that. She had earned his respect however and knew he cared. "I have worried about that too. But if she is anything like you then I know she will work hard."

Naruto smiled "And if she is anything like you. And she is a lot like you". Hinata leaned her head on his shoulder. "I know you won't make my father's mistakes. You're a wonderful father. If I had one like you I might have had confidence earlier". "Well it's like my dad told me "A father's duty is to have faith in their children" and I do". He wrapped his arm around her tenderly.

He hoped she stayed just like her mother. He and Hinata would be the best possible parents to both her and Boruto. He would do his best to make more time for them. He knew Hinata watched over them at home. As for him he would be believing in both his children just as his parents believed in him. As well as how his wife believed in him.

Truly she had always believed in him. All those times he felt alone and like no one believed in him she was there. She always believed. Always watched him though he didn't know it at the time. Now here they were in this moment. Watching as Boruto bragged to Himawari about the mission he had just completed.

She adored her big brother and he adored his little sister. Naruto couldn't ask for anything better. He dreamed of his position of Hokage. But he never dreamed of this. Never dreamed of being married with a family. If he had known it would be like this though, he would have been dreaming it all the time. It hit him again in a new way.

He understood what his parents felt when they protected him. He understood what his father felt when he could do nothing more in protecting his wife and son. He understood why his mother was willing to die to keep him and his father safe. He felt the tears in his eyes. "Naruto are you alright"?

Hinata looked at him with concern as she wiped his tears. "Yeah I'm fine I just am so proud of them and us. So proud of this family". He kissed her with such force they nearly ran right to the bedroom. They held off just slightly to watch their kids once more. Besides when they went to bed hopefully they would have all night.


	17. Chapter 17

What did it take to be a Hokage's wife? Hinata really didn't know how to answer that. But she was going to have to find out because she would soon be one. She was thrilled her husband was becoming Hokage. She watched him work hard for it and he deserved this. Then there was her role in this. Was she worthy of such an important role? What should she do to prepare? Well she first decided to do some research.

There were no Hokage wife's alive for her to ask. They were her predecessors however so they must have something to teach. She first saw Mito Uzumaki. Wife of the first Hokage Hashirama Senju and grandmother to Tsunade. Nine tailed first jinchuriki and a member of the Uzumaki clan. Next was Biwako Uzumaki wife of the third Hokage. Mother to Asuma and grandmother to Konohamaru and Mirai.

Member of the Sarutobi clan and a medic ninja. Hinata sucked in a breath as she then saw the name of her mother in-law. Kushina Uzumaki wife of the fourth Hokage and jinchuriki of the nine tails. Mother to Naruto and grandmother to Hinata's own children. Hinata wished to meet both of Naruto's parents and not in the midst of war. She knew she would in the afterlife but until then she had a job to do. She stared at Kushina's picture.

"What would you have done"? She asked allowed. "Actually what did you do? What did any of you do? I am none of you. I don't know how to do this". "So you're doing your research"? Hinata looked up as Tsunade joined her. Indeed Tsunade had seen the books sprawled across the table as Hinata read up on the wives of Hokage. "Lady Tsunade" Hinata greeted. "Studying up on the Hokage wives. Makes sense if you're going to be one". "Compared to these women here I don't know that I can be worthy".

"Hinata I don't think I need to tell you what Naruto would say. He is your husband after all. You're feeling nervous I understand that. I was the Hokage myself and even I was nervous". She smiled gently taking the book from Hinata's hands. "Mito is my grandmother as you know. I remember the kind of women she was. I remember Biwako as my sensei's wife and fellow medic ninja. And Kushina Naruto's mother. Your children's grandmother. These were great shinobi and even I get intimidated.

But there's one thing they have in common. If you have that I know you're going to be a great Hokage wife". "What's that"? Hinata asked. "You already have it you know. For this village, for your husband and children". "Love" Hinata said catching on. Tsunade smiled "That's it Hinata. That's what all these women had. For their villages, their husbands, and their children. You have it too". Hinata was thoughtful from that moment.

She had been reassuring Naruto and now she was the one who needed reassuring. She went to get her kids from Hanabi who was watching them for the day. "Why is grandpa so eager for us to get the Byakugan"? Boruto asked allowing Hinata to escape her thoughts for just a moment. "Well he is the head of the clan. He is very proud of the Hyuga clan". "But mama we aren't even Hyuga's" Himawari said confused.

"Your right as you are Uzumaki after your father. So you would identify as members of the Uzumaki clan. But I am your mother which makes you members of the Hyuga clan as well". "The Byakugan doesn't seem all that special if everyone has it" Boruto mumbled. But Himawari was thoughtful. In fact she wanted the Byakugan. For one her father didn't have it and it was cool to have something he didn't.

Her mom, grandpa, and aunt Hanabi all had it. She wanted it too. "Mama I want the Byakugan". Hinata smiled as her daughter was more excited then she had been. "One day you might get it. When the time is right". Hinato wouldn't know that in a few days time the time would be Himawari attempting to attack her brother and hitting her father. Hinata made the kids supper and put them to bed.

Naruto came in exhausted. "How are you"? Hinata asked. "Tired" he said winking. "I never thought all this work was required to just be the Hokage". "Well you wanted it". "Me and my big mouth" he said chuckling. "No I definitely still want it". "Well I got your dinner ready" "Thanks Hinata you are going to make a great Hokage wife". Hinata blinked in surprise. "Have you talked to the fifth Hokage"? "Grandma Tsunade? No not today".

Hinata smiled "I am glad you have such faith in me". "Well of course you're my wife after all. It's my job as a husband. Besides what would a great Hokage be without a wife". Hinata nodded and began to wash dishes. He was right Tsunade was right. Loving and supporting him was what her role was supposed to be. Truthfully being a wife and mother was not all that different than being Hokage.

.


	18. Chapter 18

Hinata fixed Boruto's scarf. "Come on mom I want to play outside he whined". "You are but you have to make sure your warm first. You don't want to catch cold". She smiled as she moved to adjust Himawari's scarf. Naruto walked in adjusting his own scarf. "Be happy Bolt, your mom made these for each of us.

Without her we would freeze". The kids had been eagerly watching the snowfall all day. Waiting till they could get out and play. Naruto opened the door and turned to them. "I will race you". They laughed as they ran outside to begin a snowball fight and Hinata joined them. After having a lot of fun they headed back inside.

Hinata went to the kitchen to prepare them all a warm drink. Naruto spent so much time being a shinobi. It made him forget the special times having a snowball fight and sitting in a warm house with his family. Hinata returned and they let the drink continue to warm them up. The four of them were wrapped up together with a huge blanket. They talked until it was time for bed.

Naruto picked up the already sleeping Boruto and relaxed him on his shoulder. "Do you want me to take them"? Hinata asked. She knew he was likely tired from today. "No its fine I will do it. You go on to bed. I will be there in a little while". Hinata smiled and headed up. She loved putting her children to bed at night. But she also understood Naruto's want and need to do it. He didn't have that growing up.

She would leave it to him tonight. Naruto was glad to get to put them to bed. He didn't get to do it often. He walked Boruto to his room and gently placed him in bed. He covered him up and Boruto rolled over in his sleep. Naruto kissed his head before going to get Himawari. He picked her up and took her to bed.

He covered her up and she looked up at him. "Daddy I want to tell you a story" she announced. "Oh yeah what kind of story"? Naruto asked her as he sat on the bed. "A story mama tells me to help me go to sleep". "Okay tell me the story then"? "Well there was once a beautiful princess". Naruto smiled knowing how much she loved hearing stories about princesses. "She fell in love with the most handsome man in the whole village.

But that wasn't why she fell in love with him. She fell in love with him because he really loved his village. He loved his friends and he always protected those he loved. He was the hero who saved the whole world. She saw him fight and train all on his own to become the best ninja he could be. Then one day they fell in love. They got married and had two kids. The princess always wondered what she did to deserve being with him".

Naruto smiled at her. "A beautiful princess huh"? "Mama just said princess but I was sure she had to be beautiful". "Well I don't think mama told you the whole story". "What's the rest of it"? Himawari asked in surprise. "Well the beautiful princess had trouble believing in herself. At the same time she was believing in this man. He didn't know it but she always believed in him and watched over him. It took him forever to realize that.

Soon enough the princess started believing in herself. Because she was a ninja too. She became so strong and helped save the man. He fell in love with her too". "Wow I hope I can be like that one day". "You will" Naruto said hugging her. "Now goodnight get some sleep. I love you". "I love you too daddy". Hinata had went by to get something to drink when she heard. She smiled as she stood on the other side of the wall.

She silently headed back up to the bedroom. Naruto walked in a short time later. She looked like she hadn't moved or been anywhere at all. Naruto wouldn't tell her but he knew she had been listening. He tucked into bed beside her and put an arm over her. Bed time stories and fairy tales could come true. Hinata turned into his arms. They slept together peacefully through the night.

This was the beauty of their relationship. They didn't have to be doing anything in their time together. Every time they were it was a joy. They were awake early the next morning. They lay in the comfortable warmth of the bed continuing to talk. Hinata was the one who made him a man. Who made him the children's father. Naruto was the one who made her a women. And yes the one who made her the children's mother.

The couple's bed would indeed be the place they made love. It was also the place of a lot of good family moments. Sometimes when they had bad storms the kids would come running to their bedroom. The four of them would sleep in that big bed. The kids would come running in on Christmas morning excitedly.

"What are you thinking about"? Hinata asked his curiously. "This bed and all the good times we have had in it". She blushed and chuckled. "That's not exactly what I meant. But actually we have had a lot of good moments like that too". "We have but we had a lot of family moments too here. But let's have one of those first moments we talked about". Naruto got over her and the two began kissing".

"Mom Dad"! They broke apart just in time for their kids to come running in. "We want to go play in the snow again" Boruto announced as he launched himself onto the bed. Himawari followed soon after. "First you need to eat some breakfast" Hinata said standing up. She headed to the kitchen to prepare food.

One of the sacrifices you made once you had kids. Less time for sex. He chuckled as he led the kids downstairs. He chased and tickled his kids. Hinata smiled as she saw Naruto chasing them around. He caught Boruto and began to tickle him. The sound of her children's laughter always brought her joy.

After breakfast they took them to play in the park with some of the other children. They chatted with friends while the kids played. While Naruto talked to Lee Hinata talked to Sakura. Sarada was currently playing a game with Boruto, Metal Lee, and Himawari. "How did we get this lucky" Sakura asked. "I never knew how much joy children would bring". "They sure do though don't they"? As she said it she believed it whole heartedly.


	19. Chapter 19

Naruto and Hinata looked at the last hotel they would be staying at for their honeymoon. "It kind of looks old" Naruto noted. "Yes but I'm sure it will be fine". "Leave it to Kiba to suggest this place". They walked up to the empty desk. "Okay so there's no one here" Naruto drawled. Hinata smiled and rang the bell. A man shot up scaring them both. "Hello there beautiful lady". An old man said winking.

"Looking for some company"? "No" Hinata began. "She is with her husband" Naruto said glaring. "Oh do you see him anywhere"? "I am him" Naruto explained. "Oh yes haha that's funny. Anyway pretty lady"… "He is my husband" Hinata said frowning. "Married? And has her husband here? Can't catch a break". "Umm anyway you guys needing a room. "Yes" Naruto said. "Well you're in luck we have one room available.

Number 363". "Oh good" Hinata said smiling. "I am going to warn you though it's haunted". "Oh yeah right" Naruto said rolling his eyes. "I'm not joking" the old man said glaring. "Were shinobi and we have seen people come back after the reanimation jutsu. Nothing would surprise us anymore. But I highly doubt a ghost would be here in a creepy hotel. That's way too obvious". "You never know" Hinata said as the old man handed her the key.

"Enjoy your stay and try not to die" the old man said cackling. They grimaced in response. "Have you noticed how menacing that laugh was"? "Yeah Naruto that was very menacing". They went up at least four flights of stairs. "I never thought this would take that long. We could have jumped up to the window quicker than this". "They definitely don't seem to have much staff members. Have you even seen anyone since we've been here"?

"Come to think of it no. This place looks like a graveyard". They reached room number 363 and Hinata attempted to unlock the door. "It won't turn" she said frowning. "Let me try" Naruto said taking the key. He shook the doorknob to no avail. Creating shadow clones they all tried pulling on the door. "Having trouble there"? Naruto jumped falling to the ground as his clones disappeared. Hinata also jumped.

Sometimes even ninja got surprised. The same old man was looking at them expectantly. "The key you gave us isn't working Naruto said standing up. "Eh"? the old man said squinting as he stared at the key. "Well no wonder I gave you the wrong one". They sweat dropped as he pulled out another and unlocked the door. "Thanks" the couple told him. They shut the door and Naruto picked Hinata up taking her to the bed.

Hinata wrapped her hands around his neck and began trying to pull his shirt off. "Excuse me guys"? They frowned as it was the voice of the old man. Naruto hopped up to answer the door. "Hey" he greeted the man. "I was going to warn you not to have sex". Naruto and Hinata blushed and stared at him weirdly. "The ghost doesn't like it". "What the deal with the ghost"? Naruto asked as Hinata walked up beside him".

"This hotel was built around the time the shinobi villages were established. The ghost was of a young women named Aki. It's said she and her new husband came here just after their wedding. Some ninja broke into their room by random chance. They were looking for money. They planned to kill them both. But he talked them into sparing her life at the cost of his own. She would take her own life here just a year later.

She remains haunting the room to ruin happy couples. Feeling they don't deserve happiness since she didn't get it". "That's so sad" Hinata said. She couldn't imagine something happening to Naruto. Likewise Naruto couldn't imagine losing Hinata. "Well anyway I better mosy on along". They walked back into the room deflated. They didn't know how to talk to a ghost. Or if she was even there. They settled down and went to bed.

Aki was watching angrily. She didn't want them to be happy. She went over to the bookcase right in front of the couple. "Read a book"! She said throwing it at Naruto. He mumbled and she threw another. He and Hinata sat up on alert. "Why would there even be a bookcase in here"? Naruto asked. "Umm Naruto" Hinata said as the bookcase began floating. Naruto quickly pushed Hinata out of the way of the flying book case. He wasn't so lucky. "Naruto"! Hinata exclaimed as the shelf landed on him.

She moved to pull it but Naruto quickly created some clones to help push the bookcase up. "Are you alright"? "I'm fine but I think a ghost isn't happy. Once again leave it to Kiba". They put the bookcase back against the wall. "Maybe we should try talking to the spirit"? Hinata suggested. "Maybe do you know how to talk to a spirit"? "No I never have"? "Me either". "Aki are you here"?

They stood in silence for a number of minutes and nothing happened. "Maybe she's done" Naruto said as they got back into bed. They stayed alert for anything but nothing happened. Nodding off they were finally fast asleep. Aki grimaced as she pulled the cover down. "Leave me alone. I'm trying to sleep" he mumbled. Enraged she picked Naruto up by the hair and through him into the wall.

Hinata ran to check on him. "Who knew you could get beat up by a ghost". Standing Naruto sighed. "Okay Aki if you're here give us a sign. "I already gave you a sign" a voice said. A women appeared in front of them. "Are you Aki"? Naruto asked. "Yes I am". "Why are you hear haunting this room? Is it true what the old man told us? Did he tell us the whole story"? "Yes he did". "Were sorry it happened" Hinata said.

"I'm sorry it happened as well. I won't you all to be sorry. But that's not going to help me is it"? "I can tell you're angry about it. But anger and hatred isn't the way" Naruto said. "What is the way then"? "You loved your husband right? Don't you want to be with him"? "Of course I do but I haven't been able to go on"? "Do you wonder why that is"? "Well of course I do". "I believe it's because you can't let go of the hate. It's so bad its keeping you here". "Well what do I do to change it? I hate those ninja.

For breaking into our hotel room. Threatening to kill me. Killing Kishi and then inadvertently causing my suicide. Even making me like this. I wouldn't have if they hadn't done this. I want to be with Kishi". "It isn't easy but love can heal your heart" Hinata said softly. "That's right it's really all you need. We have lost precious people too. It's hard and for a while we thought hate was the answer. But it's not the answer and it never will be.

Your love for Kishi is enough to get you through this. Think about it. He loved you enough to sacrifice his life for you. He didn't want you to take your life. He wanted you to be safe and live. Some people in this world are evil. Pain that they went through in their lives turns them into monsters. They thing everyone deserves pain". "Like me". Aki whispered. "But you can turn this around and choose love.

Kishi wasn't thinking about anger or revenge. He was thinking about protecting you. Good will always beat evil in the end". If Aki could shed tears she felt sure she would have. Naruto and Hinata spent the night talking with her. She finally was able to go on the other side to meet Kishi. Naruto and Hinata didn't mind as they were happy they could help her. Never the less they were thrilled to be leaving the creepy hotel.

The old man told the goodbye laughed evilly and called Hinata pretty again. On their way Hinata sighed. "You know I can understand why Aki felt the way she did. Losing her husband after only just getting married. That's such a horrible thing to happen". "It is and I can understand Kishi sacrificing his life for her. I'm just glad they're back together now. And we played a small part in that". They smiled holding hands. Truly aware once again that love truly did defeat evil. And wow did they have a story to tell everyone when they returned home.


	20. Chapter 20

Naruto Uzumaki was a hard working creative. He loved to train and constantly wanted to become strong. But there was one sparring opponent he wouldn't face. One he knew he would likely lose against. It wasn't Sasuke or Sakura. It was his girlfriend Hinata. Now obviously sparring could be safe.

Naruto just couldn't bring himself to spar with her. It just looked and felt wrong. He was extremely protective of her. Not overboard but close enough. Naruto always had trouble fighting with women. Yes they were capable and strong shinobi as well. It just wasn't in his nature to fight them physically. He didn't like to watch anyone do it to Hinata anyway. A lot had changed since he got with her.

At some of his late night ramen stops she went with him. He never had a mother to cook for him. Hinata did that for him now. He was spending a lot of time at the Hyuga compound. He was love struck no doubt about it. He never realized he was missing something till he found her. Surely his life had been lonelier before. That was even counting since he became a beloved hero.

He now understood what love was. Surely everyone must want it. He had cried tears for Obito's pain at losing Rin. Even then he hadn't truly known it like he did now. Had he lost Hinata and before he even got to realize this joy, he likely would have felt the exact same way. He was glad that had not been the case. Sometimes he was happy to imagine Obito and Rin together as a couple and still alive. He was also happy for all his friends. Most were now in relationships. He was just waiting on Sakura and Sasuke.

He wanted them to get together. He believed they would. It would just take time. In the meantime he was thinking of the future. That would consist of Hinata of course. He wanted her to one day be his wife. If that was what she wanted? And for them to have kids one day. It's certainly what he wanted.

Hinata was in her room unable to sleep. As a result she sat up in bed. These months with Naruto were amazing. She was enjoying every bit of it. After Naruto talked to her father she just kept waiting. Wondering if he would ask her to marry him. She really hoped he would. Felt sure even. She just didn't know when. In truth she watched for it sometime. Every talk about love or the future had her wondering. Every time he dropped to one knee. Or even bent down she thought about it.

Maybe this was why one night Naruto decided to have a little fun. This fun would have a payday of course. Naruto and Hinata were at Irichiraku. "I like ramen. It helps me with big decisions". "Big decisions"? Asked Hinata her mind already thinking. "Yeah like what I wear tomorrow". "Oh". "Here you are Naruto". Two bowels of ramen were placed in front of them. "On the house to celebrate". "What are you celebrating"? Hinata asked curiously. "Oh just my success on a mission". Hinata frowned in disappointment.

So his big decision and celebration weren't about them. "It's a beautiful night for something special to happen right"? Hinata smiled and looked at him again. Just what was he planning? "You know Hinata I have been thinking a lot about the future. Especially our future". "You have"? "Yeah and I wanted to know"…. He dropped on one knee and she nearly fainted. "Sorry I had to scratch my leg" Naruto said standing back up. "I wanted to know if you would…. Like to go on a vacation soon"?

Oh yeah of course I would love that" Hinata said. "So I heard about an engagement happening soon. I think Shimakaru might propose to Temari. He asked me when I might ever think about getting married. I said thirty years from now". Naruto laughed and Hinata sweat dropped. "You know Hinata I just don't know about the whole marriage thing. It doesn't seem like something I want to do. I mean who wants a wedding anyway"? "Yeah who wants a wedding" Hinata mumbled. After eating they took a walk.

"There's old man Haru and his wife taking a stroll. Husbands and wives always look so happy" Naruto said. Hinata was once again sure he was up to something. "You know I have been talking to Kakashi Sensei about getting a wife. It must be hard being single and being Hokage". "I imagine that would be pretty hard" Hinata agreed. "Yeah but I bet I could do it" Naruto said shrugging. He stopped to look at a magazine rack. "Hey look a wedding magazine" Naruto said showing her the magazine.

"Look how happy this bride is. I bet she had a fun time". "I'm sure she did". "Look how that groom is looking at her. He must really love her. But who needs to look at a wedding magazine. I am not going to be planning one for thirty years". Hinata was dying on the inside. "You know I bet you would look pretty in a wedding dress". She blushed profusely. They headed in silence to his house.

"You know in the movies where the man comes home and his wife greets him? Must be nice". Hinata was really wondering what he was doing. "Hey Hinata look at that?! She turned quickly and he dropped to one knee. She turned back around. "I didn't see"…. She looked at him in shock as he spoke. "Hinata Hyuga I talked to your dad one last time. Will you marry me"? "Yes" She said after she composed herself. They hugged and she felt the tears once again. He was now her husband to be.

She was going to be his wife. She never wanted anything more. "Don't me to mad at me" he said grinning. "I wanted to make this as special as possible". "I wondered why you kept bringing it up". "You have made me so happy Hinata". "No you have made me happy Naruto so happy". "I guess were both going to be happy". "I wouldn't want it any other way". "Yeah me either. Besides Hinata Uzumaki has a nice ring to it". "It really does".

 **A shorter chapter. But I would like to thank you guys so much for reading this story! I hope you will come to love Naruhina as much as I do. I am assuming you already do as you are reading. I do hope you will stick with this and enjoy my short stories. Lots of love and blessings to you!**


	21. Chapter 21

"I can't believe you're actually doing this" Hinata beamed. "You're my fiancée so of course I would do this for you". Naruto carefully rubbed Hinata's feet. He was insistent as she had been on a long three day mission. "Naruto you spoil me way to much". "No I just give you what you deserve check it out".

One of Naruto's clones said as he held a book. "Hinata is your father an alien because you are out of this world". Hinata laughed loudly. "Where did that come from"? "From this book. It's a whole book on proper romance. Sai gave it to me. He's been trying it out on Ino". "How's that been working out"? "Good actually so far". "Well they are wonderful together". "They really are".

"Okay Hinata if you were a booger I'd pick you first". "Does it really say that in there"? "Yeah there's a whole page on pickup lines. I don't know where Sai got this book from. But I'm really starting to question it". "I would be too". "Believe it or not I summoned plenty of clones when I decided how I was going to propose to you". "I can attest that you made a memorable engagement night". "I tried too".

Hinata stood up and giggled as Naruto brushed her long hair". "You're my girl and I want to treat you like a queen. Or you know a Byakugan princess". Hinata chuckled remembering who called her that. "Well as long as I am your Byakugan princess I will deal". "You are trust me". Naruto laid down on the bed after putting the hair brush down. "I can't believe how far we have come. But I know great things are in our future". Hinata smiled "Yeah I believe so too". Naruto was still reading the book why Hinata read a book of her own.

"I don't even know why I'm reading. I hate reading" Naruto deadpanned. "This book is just so interesting". "Well you did say you enjoyed Jiraiya's book". "Yeah but that's because he's my godfather and I got my name from that book. That really is a good book though. I haven't read his make out tactics books yet. Don't know if I will". Hinata blushed as she had recently picked one up. It was embarrassing to admit. Even more so when she thought of who recommended them to her.

She had been at the book store looking for new material. "Hey Hinata". "Oh hello lord Hokage" Hinata greeted Kakashi. Naruto still called him Kakashi Sensei. Hinata however wanted to refer to him with respect. "I took a break from my duties today to come to the bookstore. I assume that's what you're doing"? "Yes it is". "Well I don't like to brag but I think I have a book to recommend. One that will help you when you get married. You are marrying my student after all". "Of course what it is"?

"Well you could read any number of books that offer marriage advice. But this is way more beneficial to your overall relationship. And in a different way. I would recommend the make out tactics series". "Make out tactics" Hinata stuttered. "Yes there a wonderful series. They offer great ideas on ways to spice up a relationships. It's a wonderful storyline and Jiraiya wrote them. What's not to love"? Hinata hadnt wanted to be rude so she agreed to his suggestion. Her face heated up as she took the book up to pay for it". "Have fun" Kakashi said as he giggled into his own copy.

"Kakashi Sensei seems to like them" Naruto mused. "Oh really"? Hinata mused hiding her blush in her book. "Yep he carried them around and reads them all the time. If you ask me he's probably a perv. Anyone who reads them likely is". Hinata grimaced as she had her copy hidden just under her bed. Lucky Naruto never cleaned and they hadn't started living together yet. She hadn't planned on even reading it.

But she read a page which turned into twenty pages then the whole book. Imagining herself and Naruto doing that embarrassed her so much she had to close the book. She was embarrassed even though no one was around. Even more so because she would actually like to do things. Naruto stretched and rolled over. "Hey I think I knocked one of my sandals under the bed. Hinata didn't think much of it as he reached down. After grabbing his sandal Naruto noticed something else.

"Hey Hinata why is there a make out tactics book under your bed"? Hinata paled "Umm well well you see"…. She was startled as Naruto burst into laughter. In fact he laughed so hard his insides hurt. "Wow all this time we have been talking about this you have had the book". "The Hokage recommended it to me. I felt rude not accepting it. After all he's the Hokage". "Have you actually read it"? "Maybe". "How much"? "All of it"…

Naruto burst into laughter once again. "Wow you really are a perv. Oh well time to check it out". Naruto opened up the book and began reading. He couldn't believe how into the book he was. This was stuff he so wanted to do with Hinata. If pervy sage were looking down he might very happy. His student and godson was finally reading his pervy book and enjoying it. He just might be the toad sage of pervs.

Kakashi always thought he had a sense for things. As he read his book he was thinking of how he recommended it to Hinata. He was sure she was reading it by now. In fact he was certain she had finished it already. He knew a perv when he saw one. Hinata was a closet pervert for sure. He would bet anything she tried to hide it from Naruto. Then Naruto found it and was reading it as well. He was the Hokage after all. He knew everything. He chuckled once more as he read his favorite part of Make out Tactics.


	22. Chapter 22

Naruto sighed returning to his home. He had really messed up this time. Missing Himawari's birthday party. Boruto for one would be incredibly angry. He had said as much. Naruto was concerned about his relationship with his son. He wasn't as understanding as Himawari. Right now he actually needed to talk to Himawari and apologize. Boruto was right. He shouldn't have missed it.

What kind of father was he? It was true you had to make sacrifices when you became Hokage. You had to make sacrifices in life and he had made a lot of them. It was part of the job and even his family had to make sacrifices. But when did he finally stop and spend time with his family? He knew he had to balance these things from the beginning. He never had birthday parties growing up. No parents to celebrate it with or siblings. Hinata had spent all day preparing the celebration.

And really what didn't she do? She was the one at home with the children every day. The only time she usually doesn't is when she's on missions. He neglected her as well but she never complained. He had asked for this and she had agreed to support this. Their children had no choice in the matter but to agree. Boruto was right to be protective of his little sister and want her to be happy. In some ways he was wiser than his father. He knew his sister needed her family with her to celebrate her birthday. He wasn't the hero to his son that he once may have been.

He needed to repair that relationship somehow. He had let his son down. He had let his daughter down. She never complained ad always forgave him. He couldn't even be there with her on her birthday. He headed home with the intention of seeing her. "Naruto". Hinata said. "He's mad isn't he"? "He was upset but I tried to explain it to him your busy. He knows that". "He's right and you shouldn't have to explain anything to him". "Naruto"? "I shouldn't have missed that party. It wasn't just any party but her birthday. I have missed far too much time in the kids' lives.

I will have to talk to Boruto at some point. I also want us to spend more time together. You bare too much of the load and do all this stuff". "That's what I'm here for". "Yeah and I'm grateful but I could pitch in more too. I need to change a lot of things. Right now I need to go talk to Himawari". "Okay she's probably still up". Naruto turned to walk to her room and sighed. "Go ahead it will mean a lot to her". Hinata encouraged touching his arm. He nodded and smiled before walking to her room. "Daddy"! Himawari said happily running into his arms.

He loved her hugs and Boruto had long stopped hugging him like that. Actually he probably didn't even want to see him right now. Naruto was surprised she was still this happy to see him. Hadn't she been disappointed her own father wasn't at her birthday celebration? "Himawari I'm sorry I missed your birthday party. With the chunin exams and everything else dealing with the village it's been so busy". "Its okay daddy I understand you have an important job. Boruto was mad though".

"He had a good reason to be. Himawari I shouldn't have missed your birthday party. You and Boruto have had to bear the burden of being a Hokage's kid. And mom has had to bear the burden of being married to the Hokage. I am so happy you were born. That's a huge day that deserves to be celebrated. You deserve to be celebrated". Himawari looked at him in shock but smiled. "When this all settles down I will give mom a break and plan another birthday party for you.

The four of us can celebrate it together. And I give you my word I'm going to be there". "I know you will". She said happily. "Oh I almost forgot I got you a birthday gift". She watched as he pulled out a small wrapped gift. She smiled happily before tearing open the gift. It was a small keychain with a fox. Himawari was well aware her father had the nine tails inside him. "This is like Kurama". She said happily. "Yeah that's right. He is a great friend of mine. Whenever you miss me just look at this keychain.

I have some other gifts for you too. But that's for you to open at your next party. I just gave this to you tonight". "Thanks daddy"! She said hugging him again. "Your welcome". He hugged her and left the room. Himawari couldn't stop staring at the keychain. She and Boruto loved to hear stories about their dad's battles with Kurama. She wanted to feel like she had Kurama's powers too. She did miss him a lot. It was nice to have something to feel close to him when he was away.

She loved her dad and thought he was the coolest person ever. Boruto once did too. So she hoped he still would. Eventually also forgiving their father. She was excited she was going to have another birthday party. This time one her dad was going to be able to attend. Not only that but he was planning it himself. She knew how busy he was and yet he was taking the time to do this for her. She hoped Boruto would forgive their dad in time for them to enjoy the party as a family.

"How was she"? Hinata asked. "Understanding like she always is. I told her we could have another birthday party. And that I would plan it to make sure I'm there". "She'll like that". Hinata said smiling. "Did you give her the gift"? "Yeah and she loved it". "Told you she would". "She's a good kid". "Yeah she is". Naruto had two really good kids and he wanted to be there for them. It would take some extra effort with Boruto but he would do it. His kids deserved no less.


	23. Chapter 23

"I hate wearing this. At least I got it in orange. I can actually be the orange Hokage". Naruto continued looking into the mirror. "I don't even want to wear this at all". "Naruto it's customary for a meeting with the Land of fire council members". Hinata smiled as she spoke. "Yeah but ugh I'd rather skip it". "It's just one night at least. I'm going to go see how the children are doing getting ready.

"Mom why do we have to go"? Boruto complained. She sighed complaining just like his father. "It's customary for the Hokage and his family to attend". "But the festival is so stupid". "Boruto the festival celebrates the ending of the great ninja wars. It's a wonderful festival with wonderful meaning. All the Kage will be present. The leader of the land of wind is especially eager to meet us". "Eager to meet dad since he's such a famous ninja". "Yes but he will also be eager to meet us".

"Why can't Himawari go and I stay here"? "The Hokage has two children. Besides Himawari will need her big brother. And dad and I will need our son". Boruto grumbled further. "Mama do I look good"? Hinata smiled at her daughter in her kimono. "You look beautiful sweetheart. Boruto go put yours on. You can look just like your dad". "He doesn't even like his". Boruto said going to put it on. After successfully getting her family dressed Hinata focused on herself. Once satisfied they headed out for the festival. Naruto spoke with all the other Kage and the Lord of the Wind country.

With the formalities finished they were finally free to enjoy the festival as a family. The children watched in fascination as several people came up to speak and take pictures of Naruto. Well he was famous before that position they had heard. At that point, there young minds were unable to comprehend everything. Besides they were more focused on the festival games. Naruto put Boruto on his shoulders as Hinata put Himawari on hers. They laughed happily pointing things out to each other. \

Naruto even helped them win a prize and got one for Hinata. The married couple were both enjoying this. Hinata had attended festivals before. But as a member of the Hyuga clan they were never permitted to just relax and enjoy the festival. As shy as she had been she wouldn't have done it anyway. Now seeing her children enjoy it was wonderful. Naruto was having similar thoughts. He hadn't had anyone to go to a festival with him. So this was an incredible experience. They bought some snacks and settled down to watch fireworks. "Dad I want to win a prize myself next year" Boruto announced.

"You will when you get the hang of it. I wasn't always the best at it either. Your mom remembers". Hinata chuckled indeed remembering. "Mom Dad did you do stuff like this when you were little"? Himawari wanted to know. "Actually I never got to go to a festival like this. Since your grandparents had already passed away they never got to take me. I know they would have loved to though". "I went to one or two but I was much too shy to enjoy it. It wasn't really something the Hyuga clan did anyway. Playing games and such". Boruto and Himawari began to play tag and their parents watched them closely.

"There so innocent". Naruto observed. Much more innocent than we were at that age". "True the world is very different. Their home life is very different as well". "I really wanted to make sure their home life is different. I think we succeeded". He smiled gazing at the kids. "I love seeing them like this. I never had this as a kid and you didn't either. I'm really glad we can give them that now". "Me too". Hinata said taking his hand. The festival went on for several more hours.

Boruto had fun earlier but now he wanted to go home. Or at least back to the hotel they were staying at. "Hey Lord Hokage"! He frowned as someone came up to talk to his father. They were always doing that which was fine. But it got annoying when they took his father away from him. The man eagerly congratulated Naruto on his accomplishments. Naruto politely thanked him. At first it was weird when people did that. Now he had gotten used to it as much as he could.

"And this must be your lovely wife Hinata". He shook her hand and then kissed it. "You are a lovely woman. Lord Naruto sure got lucky. Though I suppose a man like that would only get the most beautiful woman". He continued shaking her hand and Hinata sweat dropped. "Oh thank you but I think you're being too kind". Hinata detested anyone but her husband touching her for too long. "Oh I definitely got lucky". Naruto said scratching his head and also sweat dropping. Sheesh his wife was beautiful but he didn't like this man touching her this long either.

The man finally let go chuckling to Hinata's relief. "Oh and these must be your kids". He smiled kindly down at Boruto and Himawari. Naruto and Hinata decided he must have just been a well-meaning person who acted weird. Boruto was happy to be acknowledged. Most people just wanted to talk to his dad. "What are your names"? He asked getting down to their level. Himawari became shy and hid behind Naruto's knee. "I'm Boruto". The little boy announced proudly. "Wow and you look just like your dad. I bet your going to be just as amazing as he is". "Yeah".

Boruto exclaimed grinning at the thought. He noticed Himawari peering out from behind her dad. As he smiled at her she hid her face again. Naruto grinned putting a comforting hand on her. "Tell him your name". Hinata said gently. "Don't be shy". Naruto said smiling. "Himawari". She said smiling. "Wow what a beautiful name. You look just like your mom". He chatted for a few minutes longer and bid them goodnight. Himawari yawned and Hinata picked her up. She was asleep within moments. Naruto picked Boruto up and he laid his head on his shoulder. But he managed to stay awake as the festival continued behind him. The entered into the hotel and Hinata gently lay Himawari on her bed and covered her up. Naruto then laid Boruto down.

"Goodnight kiddo. Will leave first think in the morning". "Goodnight dad. Do you think I will be amazing like you one day"? "I know you will. Goodnight". As Naruto exited the room Boruto smiled and closed his eyes. He did want to be as great as his dad one day. But something else was making him grin even wider. The fact his dad had faith in him. He smiled once more as he heard the bed creek indicating his dad had got in. And he drifted off to sleep. 


	24. Chapter 24

"Mom what are you making"? "A celebratory dinner for your father's becoming Hokage". Himawari looked excited but Boruto shrugged. "But that doesn't happen till next week". "Yes but your father will be very busy the entire week and then even busier when he takes the position". Boruto shrugged again but was satisfied he had the coolest dad in the village. "Dad did seem really excited when he told us" Himawari said. "Yes of course anyone would be. But this has been your father's dream since he was a child. So of course it's extra special for him. He will be home soon so let's all work together to finish the meal".

The whole rest of the week Naruto was indeed busy. Hinata was busy preparing him for this as well as herself and the children. Boruto and Himawari had their friends talking to them all week about how cool their dad was. They both couldn't agree more. It was now two days before Naruto would become Hokage. The current Hokage and their uncle figure Kakashi had come over to visit earlier in the day to talk. Naruto had already been spending a ton of time learning the ropes for him. Boruto and Himawari were sitting on the sofa when Hinata walked in. "Get ready kids you're going to stay with your grandpa for a while".

Himawari smiled but Boruto frowned. "But mom why"? "Your father and I have a meeting with the village council today". "Another one"? "Yes remember Boruto we talked about this"? "Yeah but do we have to go to grandpas"? "Because he wants to see you. And your great grandpa will be there". "What"? "Bolt they love you and want to see you. Keep in mind they are the only grands you have". He sighed looking at a picture of his paternal grandparents that hung on the wall. "Fine okay". Hinata smiled patting his head. After dropping the kids off Naruto and Hinata headed to the meeting. Naruto was already not going to like it.

Kakashi and Tsunade were present. As well as the village elders and the leader of the land of fire. They talked to them about how the ceremony would go and what they should wear. As well as relations with the other villages and Kage. Which Naruto was sure wouldn't be a problem. Both Tsunade and Kakashi backed him on that. Hinata found it beneficial and informative. Naruto found it boring and uneventful. He was just glad when it was over.

"Do you ever think some of those elders just make stuff up to sound smart"? Naruto asked her. "Probably but they did make some good points. They know what they're doing". "It was boring but I did listen. It's weird focusing on something other than ninja skills. I don't mind training but sitting still to listen is so much harder. It's different but exciting'. "I think it's exciting too. You have wanted this since you were a child". "Yeah that's right I have. I will get a lot busier and I know that unfortunately it will mostly be you preparing the kids for that.

I want us to have family time as often as we can of course. But I also want to have time just for the two of us. After all, I still never want to let you out of my sight". He winked and she blushed. "So I was thinking how about we don't pick up the kids and let them stay the night at the Hyuga mansion. I bet Hiashi would really enjoy that". Hinata chuckled "But Boruto wouldn't". "No but I was thinking maybe we could go home ourselves tonight and have a quiet evening together. You know they wouldn't know how long the meeting took anyway". "True but we shouldn't". "Oh but we really should".

He grinned wildly and she couldn't help but be tempted. "You know what let's do it". No one was more devoted or prouder parents than Naruto and Hinata. But everyone needed a break every now and then. Just for a little while to be with each other. After all, every couple needed time alone as well. Just the other night Hiashi had mentioned allowing the kids to stay the night. Though he had changed his views a lot over the past few years he had remained mostly the same. He was a proud man of honor who took head of the clan very seriously. Even if he was working on passing it to his two daughters one day.

So it was a huge surprise to them both and especially Hinata when he mentioned wanting to spend more time with his grandchildren. It was even more surprising when Hinata's grandfather mentioned the same thing. He was just like Hiashi in his beliefs and nearly every way. He had raised both Hiashi and his twin brother Hizashi the same way. But his views had changed as well. After the great ninja war he still fought in briefly despite his age. As well as the deaths of his son Hizashi and grandson Neji. And granddaughter Hinata's marriage to Naruto. He wanted to spend the rest of his golden years enjoying his remaining son, his granddaughters and his grandson in-law. Not many ninja lived long enough to see their great grandchildren after all.

"What is taking so long"? Boruto mumbled as he looked at the clock. His parents should be here to get them by now. If Himawari wanted to stay that was her choice. But he was ready to leave. It wasn't that he didn't love his grandfather and great grandfather. Or that he didn't respect his roots. At his young age he knew he was a decedent of the Hyuga clan. Even if he didn't look like it. He also knew he was a member of the Uzumaki clan and Namikaze clan. It was just it seemed like they always wanted to talk about his responsibilities and make sure he respected the Hyuga clan. For all intents and purposes he was an Uzumaki.

Didn't they need to save that kind of talk for actual Hyuga members? "Boruto are you listening"? His great grandfather asked. It was dinner time and he just wanted to eat. But no his great grandfather was telling a story he heard a thousand times over. It wasn't as if he forgot he told it before. No it was that he felt if he repeated it enough times Boruto would remember it. But he never did. He was sure his perfect little sister could recite it. He was sure she was the favorite grandchild and great grandchild. After all, it was only between the two of them right now. Hanabi had yet to have children of her own.

Ugh he wished she was here so he could hang out with her. "Yeah I was". "Tell me what I just said"? "Your great great grandfather fought in the second great shinobi war". "Wrong. My great grandfather and great great grandfather fought in the war. And were assets in battle. Several ancestors and greats also fought the first great ninja war. That's probably why the village has remained to stand this long. Let's not forget so many of them also fought in the fourth war". "Yes tons of people's relatives fought in the wars. Tons of clans. Most people in the village have relatives who did. And the fourth one really hasn't been that long ago. All my friends and even classmates at the academy had parents and other relatives who did". His grandfather and great grandfather glared. He could feel the blood lust coming from them as Himawari innocently ate her dinner and watched the scene unfold. Boruto really might die tonight at the hands of them. "Alright then smart one. Name all the people and their relatives you know that fought in the fourth shinobi war. Now let's make it even more interesting. Tell me any relatives that you know fought in past wars".

Boruto frowned as that would require him to think. But he was also a determined person. Plus with his great grandfather snarling at him he better be able to answer. "Well grandma Tsunade fought in some of the wars as did her brother, grandparents, great uncles, and great grandfather. Her boyfriend and his niece fought, as did his sister. Sarada's parents fought along with most of the Uchiha clan members. Mitsuki' said once his parents did. Never met them but anyway. Shikaida's parents, grandfathers, and two uncles fought. Inojin's parents and grandfather fought. Chocho's parents fought and I'm pretty sure his grandfather. Then Metal Lee's"…Boruto trailed off as he saw his great grandfather's lip quivering.

He was clearly angry and if looks could kill he would be dead. Himawari had stopped eating as she watched the scene unfold. Even his normally collected grandfather was looking at his father fearfully. "You have forgotten the most important people that fought. Well not most important. But should be too you"! He looked ready to yell again as Boruto looked at him in horror. Hiashi put a hand on his father's shoulder smiling and calming him down. Boruto sighed in relief. His parents almost didn't have a son. Himawari now hesitantly started eating again. "What he is trying to say is a lot of people fought in these wars including your own family. "He and I were some of those people. My twin brother and his son fought. Your aunt Hanabi and your parents fought. Even your paternal grandparents and godfather fought".

Boruto frowned realizing he had left out so many members of his own family. He and Himawari had been raised up on stories of their relatives fighting. "Sorry I wasn't even thinking about them". "As long as you know". Hiashi said smiling. Boruto stole a look at his great grandfather who now had a relaxed look back on his face. Thank Kami. "Oh by the way your parents are going to be so late they aren't getting you until morning". Boruto sweat dropped as he allowed his head to crash into the table. "Agh guess we can go over more stories then". He continued to talk again to Boruto's horror.

Naruto and Hinata were feeling happy and refreshed as they made their way to pick up the kids. They had really enjoyed the night together. Holding hands they entered the Hyuga compound together. They stopped in surprise to see Boruto laying on the floor. He was face first with his hands and legs spread out. "Boruto you okay"? Boruto looked up at them with a tired, tortured expression". "No I'm not. I just spent the whole night and morning listening to great grandpa talk about history". They burst into laughter as he sighed again. Of course they would laugh as they hadn't had to sit through it.

"Hinata, Naruto good to see you". The turned as Hiashi and his father walked into the room with Himawari. "Good to see you they answered back. "Hiashi and I were just discussing the first great shinobi world war. Would you like to join in"? Naruto, Hinata, and Boruto had similar looks of horror on their faces. "Oh no that's okay". Hinata said. "Were good". Naruto said scratching his head. "No please no". Boruto wailed. "Nonsense come listen". He said grabbing Naruto and Hinata by the hands as Hiashi smiled. It never grew old. Himawari looked on curiously as Boruto attempted to run away. "No such luck Bolt. We're going to see if you can pay attention this time and tell me what I said. And I even have added details this time". Kami help". Naruto and Boruto said at the same time.

 **I would like to thank those of you who have favorited, followed, and reviewed. Means a lot and I sure hope you are enjoying my little stories. I'm also thrilled you love the Naruhina pairing as much as I do. It's been one of my favorites since day one. I have been away from this story for a bit but I'm hoping to write much more!**


	25. Chapter 25

Hinata had realized her life would change when she began dating Naruto. She also knew it would change when she and Naruto became engaged. Just as Naruto had changed her life all those years ago. It had changed for the better just as he had changed the world. His smile had saved her and she still loved it when he saved his best smiles for her. One of the weird things was how people viewed her. Of course her friends and family members treated her just the same. It was more the villagers. Naruto had many female admirers since he became the hero that saved the world.

They were just as fierce as Sasuke's fangirls. At first they saw Hinata as enemy number one. She had "stolen their man" in their eyes. Since the engagement the girls had been a bit heartbroken. They also had sudden interest in her as did a lot of people. "How did you get him to like you"? One girl asked. "Where do you guys go for your dates"? How did he ask you to marry him? "When's the wedding"? What's your secret"? "What will you name your children"? These were typical questions they always asked her. She felt a little awkward and never knew how to answer them.

How could she answer them? Well they normally went out to Irichiraku ramen. They knew that as he would still buy them ramen. That was his way and she was fine with that. She thought it was a little personal to be sharing how he asked her to marry him. She still told them though over and over every time they asked. They were mostly well meaning she knew. She wasn't thinking of children's names right now. They hadn't discussed kids yet. She wanted them and hoped he did. But that was future thinking. They hadn't settled on a date yet so they were actively trying to pick one out.

She didn't know what her "secret" was or if she even had one. She didn't know why he liked her. She would never understand that completely. She just knew he loved her and she was thankful. She only hoped he would continue to watch her and see what she could do. Just as she'd wanted long ago in the chunin exams. She was pondering all this when she was approached by a girl about Hanabi's age. Hinata didn't really talk to a lot of other females apart from her friends, sensei's, and sister. This girl had never approached her wanting to ask questions about Naruto either.

"Lady Hinata". The girl said bowing respectfully. "Hello what's your name"? Hinata said bowing as well. "Megumi". "Pretty name. Umm do you need something Megumi"? "I just wanted to ask your advice about something and wondered if we could hang out"? "Okay sure". Hinata said smiling at her. The two headed to a dumpling shop and ordered some hot tea and desserts. Hinata didn't think she'd seen Megumi before. She briefly wondered if Naruto would be back from visiting Killer b yet. She would have went with him but had just returned from a mission herself.

"So Megumi I haven't seen you here before"? "Oh I lived outside the village in the land of fire. We just moved here for work. With the new work opportunities in the leaf now I came here with my parents". "Oh that's wonderful. What advice did you need Megumi"? "Umm well I wanted to know how you got with someone like Naruto. He's the hero of the village right? Well I just got into the academy so I'm a little behind. But there's this boy in class I like. He's really cool and reminds me of Naruto. How do I get him to notice me"? Hinata smiled as she remembered her own experiences.

"Megumi if he is as much like Naruto as you say then talk to him. He won't mind talking to you. You are a beautiful girl. If you're shy like me then I know it's hard. The easiest thing you can do is work hard for yourself and get his attention. It's wonderful to be acknowledged by someone. Naruto especially and even myself wanted to be acknowledged by someone. Naruto by everyone". "Was Naruto that person"? "Yes he was". She said smiling. "So how did you get him to acknowledge you"? "Well I was his friend first. We worked together on missions with our other friends and we all became precious to each other. We never forgot our friends as we've been through a lot with each other".

Megumi nodded but still looked unsure. "There is also one other thing you can do". "What's that"? Megumi wanted to know. "Chase after him with the goal of walking beside him forever. Just remember to make sure he is the one you want. Sometimes people develop crushes on other people first". Megumi nodded again and finished her tea. Hinata allowed herself to once again be amazed. No one had ever come to her advice before. She usually went to her friends for advice. So this was quite a change of scenery for her. She briefly remembered when Naruto defended her from bullies all those years ago. He also confronted some girls who were angry at her when they began dating.

If this boy Megumi talked about was really like Naruto then he must be quite a guy. It seemed many people were inspired by Naruto. She had been one of the first. And was the better for it. She said goodbye to the girl and headed home. She smiled to see Naruto just entering the house. "Hey". He said kissing her. They took hands and headed inside. He sat down and she climbed into his lap as their kiss deepened. "We gotta wait till the wedding. I will show you a good night". They both blushed before bursting into laughter. 'Do you want me to make you something to eat"?

"No thanks I'm just happy to be with you". "You can be with me and still eat you know". "Yeah I do love your food". "Okay". She said as she headed to the kitchen to make him food. She heard his footsteps following her. He grinned as he sat at the kitchen table. "I wanted to be in the same room as you. Yeah I'm kind of an idiot". He grinned never imagining he would be this way. "No I love you and how you are. If you're an idiot than I'm an idiot too. We can be idiots together".

"No way would you ever be an idiot". They settled down to eat their ramen in comfortable silence. "So I talked to this girl named Megumi today. She asked me advice". "Advice huh"? Naruto looked at her curiously. "I always knew you could give good advice. It sure helped me a lot". "Well I don't know about that. But she wanted advice about a boy she liked at the academy. She moved here with her family recently. She said he was a lot like you. It's amazing how many people use you as an example".

"I'm glad to be an example to so many people. Especially the kids. But not everything I did is admirable". "No but a lot of what you did was. You are admirable Naruto. Especially to me". "You know one person I admire a lot"? "Who"? "You". Hinata chuckled. "No way". "Yes way. You give me strength and inspire me to be a better man". "You never needed me to make you that". "I think I really did. That's the one thing I had been missing all this time. I'm kind of glad Toneri did what he did. He actually helped us get together". "Yeah he did in a way". "I do wish I had known that a lot sooner". "Well we don't have to worry about that anymore. I'm glad were together".

"Yeah me too". Hinata didn't forget that little girl. A few weeks later she and Naruto were strolling around the village. "Lady Hinata Naruto". The turned as Megumi approached them followed by a boy. "Oh Naruto this is Megumi. The girl I was telling you about". "Oh yeah nice to meet you Megumi". "Nice to meet you Naruto. Oh um this is my friend Masashi. He's the boy I was telling you about". She said whispering to Hinata. "Nice to meet you". They both said to him. "Hey it's nice to meet you both. Um Naruto I really look up to you. So can I ask you some advice"?

"Sure". Naruto said grinning at him. Hinata led them to the same dumpling shop she and Megumi had visited weeks before. They ate their dessert and sipped tea as Naruto told Masashi advice for being a better ninja. Masashi was happy to take every bit of that advice to heart. By the end of it Hinata and Megumi were both in love with Naruto all over again. Megumi really hoped Masashi would be like him one day. After they finished eating they said goodbye. The turned to watch Masashi and Megumi waving goodbye before running off. Naruto and Hinata both grinned at a memory.

They both were seeing themselves as kids all those years ago. Naruto should have spent more time with her back then. Hinata should have fought to be by his side from the beginning. Despite their thoughts they were once again just happy to be together. They took hands once more and continued to stroll along the village. Hinata leaned her head on his shoulder briefly. "Their cute right"? "They are". Hinata agreed. "Seeing them together like that reminds me of us. I just wish we got to do that sooner. Glad we are now". They laughed as Naruto let go of her hand to put his arm around her shoulders.

"Who would have thought people would look up to us"? "Two failures". Hinata said. "We did okay for two failures". They smiled looking at the lights illuminating from the village. It really was a beautiful place to live. It was where they were going to continue to make their lives together. They were both full of anticipation to what the future would hold. But it really didn't matter as long as they were together.

.


	26. Chapter 26

**I would like to take a moment to thank all of you who've read this story despite its horrendous grammar errors. I apologize for that. A special thank you to ForgetMeNot09, Laura, Ningalo, and Griff141 for your reviews. I had thought about perhaps taking this story down and creating a new version. However, as you have already read through it I will begin adding new chapters. Hopefully longer and free of errors. Thank you so much for sharing with me the love of Naruhina!**


	27. Chapter 27

**I would like to apologize to all my readers for my infrequent updates as well as grammatical errors. This message applies to many of my stories. Some of are finished some are not. I've tried this before but now I am in the process of rewriting several of my stories. I may not upload until I've finished them. I will be writing longer chapters, minimal grammatical errors hopefully, and overall better stories. I thank you for all your support and I do hope you'll stick around for my new and improved stories. Thank you so much!**


End file.
